A Lady For Seven Days
by wed
Summary: Hanamichi made a wish that turned him into a girl.
1. Default Chapter

A Lady For Seven Days  
Part: 1/8  
Author: Wednesday  
Genre: Yaoi/Non-Yaoi  
E-mail:  
Author's notes: This is a repost.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.

**A LADY FOR SEVEN DAYS**

Part One, Saturday 11:30pm  
**A wish**

"Umm. Haruko-san?" Sakuragi Hanamichi hesitated if he should continue or not.

"What is it, Sakuragi-kun?" Haruko is getting confused of her friend's odd behavior.

"I like you..." the words were barely a whisper.

"What? I can't hear you, Sakuragi-kun," Haruko stepped closer to her friend.

Hanamichi's cheeks burn as he tried to speak louder. "I...." Hanamichi cleared his throat. "I like you, Haruko-san." There he had said it.

"Rukawa-kun.." Haruko blushing and gone starry-eyed.

"What?!" Hanamichi stared at the girl of his dreams as if she had grown another head. He turned around and saw Rukawa Kaede walking across the amusement park. Hanamichi looked at the girl again and felt his heart break at the obvious affection of Haruko towards his rival and teammate. He looked back at the retreating figure of Rukawa.

Haruko didn't notice the agony that Hanamichi is suffering though for she is too busy drooling at the blue-eyed kitsune. "Rukawa..." Haruko sighed in the wind.

Hanamichi didn't even try to take away Haruko's attention from Rukawa Kaede. He decided that Haruko will never liked him the way that he liked her. "Haruko-san, would you like to go find your brother now? It's getting late," Hanamichi, said to the love-struck girl by his side.

Haruko finally took her gaze from Rukawa and gave Hanamichi a very friendly smile. "Hai. That's a good idea, Sakuragi-kun," Haruko answered sleepily, giving a yawn.

The two friends walked in silence. Haruko was a little surprised at the quietness of Hanamichi and was getting worried by the minute.

"Are you okay, Sakuragi-kun?" Haruko asked worriedly.

Hanamichi jumped at the sudden question. He slowly nods his head. "I'm fine," Hanamichi answered giving a reassuring smile to his crush.

Haruko smiled back. Suddenly, she remembered their conversation a few minutes ago. "Ano... what did you say to me back there, Sakuragi-kun?" she asked.

Hanamichi's face turned redder than his hair. "N...nothing, Haruko-san," he lied. ',' he thought, 'I can't tell Haruko-san my feelings coz she'll just say no. She loves that good-for-nothing kitsune too much.'

Haruko stared at Hanamichi with confusion. "Okay," she said hesitantly.

They walked in silence again.

"Onii-chan!" Haruko cried all of a sudden. She then ran all the away towards her brother, Akagi Takenori. Sakuragi Hanamichi watched Haruko as she run towards the gorilla.

They have arrived in a clearing inside the amusement park. All Shohoku team members are present that night because that was the last night that the carnival would be open. The last few weeks of practice for the IH are getting into the nerves of the players so Ayako suggested a break by going to the Fushigi carnival. They all agreed though that they would be going home at 11:30.

"All of you are here," Akagi said. "Okay, let's all go home."

"Hai!" the team answered, except for one.

"I'm staying longer," Hanamichi said.

"NANI?!" Akagi growl.

"The night is young, Gori," Hanamichi answered emotionlessly to the surprised of everyone. "The guntai is here somewhere, I'm going to join them if you don't mind."

Akagi blinked. "Okay..." he said doubtfully. He was too surprised at the tone of voice that Sakuragi is using to contradict what Hanamichi wanted to do.

At that Sakuragi nod and turned around, leaving a very shocked group.

"What's eating him?" Ayako asked to no one in particular.

Silence is the group's answer.

11:49, Saturday  
Hanamichi walked around the park like a zombie. The pain and confusion he felt is slowly consuming him. He's thankful though that the guntai wasn't there to witness the Haruko incident.

"What does that kitsune have that I don't?" Hanamichi asked to himself for a hundred times now. "I'm much more handsome than he is. I'm better in basketball coz I am tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi."

Due to Hanamichi's lack of focus to where he's going, he didn't notice that he have stepped into the forbidden part of the carnival.

"Hanamichi..."

"Huh?" Hanamichi's head snapped in alarm at the sudden call. He looked around and found out that he's in a place that is in badly need of cleaning. "Where am I?"

"You're in the world of wishes, Hanamichi," a cold, but melodious voice said.

"Who are you?" Hanamichi felt a chill run down his spine upon hearing the voice.

"I'm in front of you, Hanamichi."

Hanamichi look in front of him and found a wishing machine with an old gypsy inside. He stepped closer towards the machine and poked the machine non-too-gently.

"Okay! Who's the prankster that is trying to fool the tensai?" Hanamichi yelled. He grabbed the machine and forcibly twists it around. Finding no one at the back, he looked around the place trying to find anyone who is speaking to him and scaring the hell out of him (though he didn't let that fear show) yelling all the time.

"Silence!!!" the voice boom around the room making Hanamichi jumped back at least 5 feet away from the wishing machine.

Silence reigned in the room for a few minutes.

Slowly, Hanamichi recovered from the shocked of being yelled at by a wishing machine. Fury built up in his chest that he just has to yell back.

"HOW DARE YOU YELL AT THE TENSAI, YOU FRECKING, STUPID MACHINE?"

"Calm down, Hanamichi," the voice said calmly. "I'm here to grant you one wish."

"DON'T YOU 'CALM DOWN, HANAMICHI' ME, YOU..." Hanamichi didn't finish his insults coz the words finally sunk into his brain. "Grant me a wish?" Hanamichi asked incredulously.

"Yes," the talking wishing machine answered. The woman inside the box is nodding her head all the time.

Hanamichi's face showed his disbelief. "I think you're pulling my leg," Hanamichi said.

"How can I pull your leg if I'm in here and you're out there?" The gypsy inside the box moved her hand as if to emphasize the obvious.

"Don't be such a wise guy...err...girl...err...woman," Hanamichi was getting annoyed. "I don't believe that you can grant wishes."

"Make a wish and you will have it. But be warned that you have only one wish, you couldn't reverse it. So be very careful of what you wish for, you might find it too much to handle." the gypsy again moved her hands as she talked.

"Hahaha...." Hanamichi laughed at the words. "Too much to handle? Are you kidding me? I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi, the tensai. I can handle anything."

"O...Kay," the voice said uncertainly. "What's your wish, Hanamichi?"

Hanamichi became serious and stared at the machine suspiciously. "Can this broken-down machine grant wishes?" he thought. "I don't think so." he then decided to make a wish that the machine will never be able to give to him, for it is impossible to grant.

The machine was silent as it waited for the wish.

"I want to be most beautiful lady in the world," Hanamichi said seriously, though in the inside he is silently laughing. "I'm such a tensai," he thought. "Show me if you can grant that wish, you witch."

The gypsy inside the machine blinked. "Granted," it said. It then disappeared along with the whole room.

"Huh?" Hanamichi was surprised to find himself among the crowd again. "What the hell just happened? Where's that old machine?" Hanamichi searched the whole amusement park for the dirty room and broken-down wishing machine. He is losing hope when he hasn't found the machine for an hour of searching.

"That machine is such a coward, it knew that I'm not going to be happy if she didn't grant me my wish so it disappears," Hanamichi said to himself. As he looked around him, he found many lovers still roaming around the park holding hands. He remembered Haruko and felt the pain again.

"Hanamichi!" voices called the searching redhead.

Hanamichi turned around expecting to see the machine but was a little disappointed to see the guntai. "Oh... hello, guys," he greeted in a cheerless voice.

The guntai's eyebrows rose when they heard the greeting.

"What's eating you, Hanamichi?" Youhei Mito asked his obviously depressed friend.

"Nothing," Hanamichi lied. "Come on, I've been searching for you since 11:30. I think we should go home now, it's pass one o'clock."

"Aren't you supposed to go home with the whole team?" Takamiya asked. The rest of the guntai nod their heads as a show of agreement.

"I told them to go without me. I want to have more fun so I didn't go home yet."

The guntai wasn't convinced but Hanamichi's tone of voice spoke no contradiction.

"Okay," Youhei said after a few minutes of silence. "Let's go home now."

Hanamichi nod his head and walked ahead of the guntai. The guntai followed Hanamichi with worry itched in their face for their redhead friend.

I got the idea of this fic when I watched the movie 'Big' by Tom Hanks again. Reviews please.


	2. 2

Part Two, Sunday 6:30am  
**Surprise!!!**

A shrill noise suddenly erupted inside Hanamichi's room. Hanamichi bolted out of bed like lightning and smashed the alarm clock with his fist.

"Stupid alarm clock," Hanamichi said groggily. He yawned and tried to remember why he turns the alarm clock early. "Of course, the team have a practice today."

He then drags himself out of bed and entered the bathroom. Without looking in the mirror, he took off his clothes and turn the shower full blast to fully wake him up.

A beautiful female voice can be heard singing the "ore wa tensai" song, her loud voice rung around the house. The singer is very oblivious that her voice is catching attention outside the house.

"I wonder who is singing," a neighbor of Sakuragi Hanamichi thought. Even though he never liked the song, he can't help listening to the voice. Other neighbors thought so too.

Inside, Hanamichi turned off the shower and grab a towel. He began rubbing himself dry when he noticed something different. He looked down and stared at a pair of globes that seem to be attached to his chest.

"Huh?" he cautiously placed his hands on top of his chest. "Where did this come from?" he instantly thought of the guntai making fun of him by placing a pair of fake breast on him. "Weird. These looked and felt real," he said thoughtfully.

Suddenly, his eyes widened when he remembered his wish last night, or more like early that morning. He looks between his legs and fainted.

After a few minutes...

"Uhhhh.." Hanamichi opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

He immediately rose from the bathroom floor when he remembered his predicament. He placed himself in front of his full-length mirror and stared at the new Hanamichi Sakuragi. A waist length red hair is crowning a beautiful flawless face with big brown eyes, a voluptuous body with rose-colored skin and legs that goes on forever.

"No... no..." Hanamichi shook his head in disbelief. "NO!!"

The neighbors outside were startled at the sudden scream. Many attempted to approach the house but remembered that Hanamichi Sakuragi lived there and that it wasn't safe to be within 5 feet radius of the short-tempered redhead. So they kept their distance.0

While inside, we can see a panicky girl walking around the bathroom.

"This can't be happening. This is just a nightmare. Yes, yes, this is just a nightmare," Hanamichi said. "I'm going to wake up soon and laugh at this silly dream." to further convince himself, he laughed hard. He glance again at the mirror and the laughter died. Tears of disbelief and regret gathered at his eyes. He blinked them away and in frustration he gave the bathroom wall a head butt. Surpringly, he saw spots around his eyes. In the midst of his pain, he was force to admit that his 'wish' has indeed been granted.

The he is now a she.

She knelt down and placed her face in her hands and tears fall freely from her eyes. "I should have believe that old machine," she cried.

After a few minutes of crying, Hanamichi stood up and stared at herself again. "What am I going to do?" she thought, tears gathered in her eyes again. But this time, she refused to allow self-pity to consume her.

"I'm Hanamichi Sakuragi, the tensai," she shouted at the mirror. "I can handle anything." the words gave the confused and troubled youth a sense of security.

Hanamichi, feeling a little better, nod to herself and left the bathroom. As she was dressing, she discovered that her clothes don't fit her. The pants are too wide for her small waist, the shirts are too big for her frame, well except on the chest part, and the underwear is definitely doesn't suit her. The only thing that Hanamichi is thankful for is that her height didn't change.

"Looks like I won't be wearing underwear for today," she decided. She took a very large shirt and a black jogging pants. "I'll go shopping today," she said as she put on her clothes.

After dressing, she searched around the room for her wallet. Finding the wallet proves to be very disappointing though coz there's no money inside the wallet.

"Don't panic, Hanamichi," Hanamichi reassured herself and taking deep breathes to calm her nerves. "We'll think of something."

Hanamichi sat on her bed and thought of how to get some money to buy new clothes for her. She brightened when she thought of her best friend Youhei. "All I have to do is tell him of my problem and he'll surely help me," she smiled at her thoughts. She left her room and went to the living room where the telephone is located. She dialed her friend's number excitedly.

"Hello?" a voice on the other line answered after a few rings.

"Oh, hello, Mito-san," Hanamichi greeted. "Good morning. May I speak with Youhei, please?"

"Okay. Please wait for a minute while I wake my son," Youhei's mother said. She was surprised that such a beautiful voice would call her son so early in the morning. "I wonder who that caller is," she thought as she walked towards her son's room.

Hanamichi twist the telephone cord and tap her foot impatiently. "What is taking him so long?" she thought.

"Hello?" a drowsy voice said to the phone.

"Youhei!" Hanamichi said excitedly. "Come to my house and I have something to asked of you."

Youhei was instantly alert upon hearing a beautiful female voice calling him. "Whoa, babe, don't be so fast. I don't even know your name," Youhei flirted with his best friend unknowingly. "Why don't we start from the beginning? What is your name? You have to tell me your name coz it wouldn't be fair that you know my name and that I don't know yours." Youhei even gave a little purr for effect.

Hanamichi's face burned with anger. "What the hell are you talking about, bakayaro?! I said come to my house coz I have something very important to tell you," she yelled at the phone.

Youhei winced as the loud volume hit his ears on full impact. "! She sounds like a very angry Hanamichi," he thought.

"Look! You called me in a very unearthly hour and you expect me to go to your house just like that? I don't even know your name, bitch!" Youhei yelled back angrily.

Vein's popped out of Hanamichi's forehead, while her knuckles turned white as she grips the handset. "Calm down, Hanamichi. You're talking to your best friend for 15 years, it wouldn't be pleasant to kill him now," she said to herself. She took deep breaths and count one to ten backwards. She also reasoned out that, since she is a female, her voice turned feminine, so Youhei couldn't recognize her.

"Okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said calmly after a few minutes of silence. "Just go to Hanamichi's house and then we'll talk."

Youhei's eyebrow rose. "Why at Hanamichi's house? I thought that I should go to your house," Youhei couldn't help asking.

Hanamichi gritted her teeth to stop herself from screaming at Youhei. "Just go to Hanamichi's house. He needs you," Hanamichi's voice softened at the last sentence.

Youhei noticed the softened tone that the 'girl' used for the last sentence. "Hanamichi needs me?" he thought. He just shrugged and let the comment pass coz he doesn't believe them anyway. "Okay," Youhei agreed, smiling as he heard the relieved sighed in the other end.

"Okay. Bye." Hanamichi gave a little laugh to ease her tension then hang up.

"Bye." Youhei whispered at the dead line. After hanging up, he felt a sense of excitement. With lightened steps, he ran towards the bathroom and took a shower like he never did before. "I'm meeting a girl today" was his mantra as he scoured himself.

Knock. Knock. Knock...

Youhei was getting impatient. He has been knocking on Hanamichi's door for ten minutes now and still no Hanamichi opened the door.

"HANAMICHI!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and banged the door harder.

"!" he thought. "That baka is still probably asleep. Why does that girl want us to meet here? Why can't it be at the park? Or at the beach?" Youhei is getting a love-struck look on his face as he thought of the sexy voice that called him so early in the morning. He leans on the door as he daydream more of what the girl would look like. "She probably has long hair, sooty eyelashes, flawless skin, and endless long legs." Youhei is getting a nosebleed just imagining.

Because Youhei was daydreaming, he didn't notice that the door opened all of sudden. Youhei gave a loud yelp before he found himself on the floor.

"Ohhhh..." Youhei moaned. He had his eyes close upon impact on the floor so he didn't see an approaching girl.

"Are you okay, Youhei?" a female voice penetrated the painful fog that surrounds Youhei.

Youhei opened his eyes and stood up so fast that he saw spots. As his vision cleared, he gawked at the sight that beholds him. A goddess wearing a big 'ore wa tensai' shirt and black jogging pants is standing right in front of him. The clothes could have made a lesser female look dowdy, but as the cloth like second skin hugs the perky breast and broad hips, the clothes are like flimsy lingerie. The waist-length red hair only emphasizes the skin's unblemished texture.?1?

"Are you okay?" she asked for the second time. She took a step closer towards Youhei and peered at the blushing boy.

Youhei tried to decipher what the goddess in front of him is talking about. But when she stepped closer, he couldn't stop the nosebleed that he has been trying to hold at bay.

"What is wrong with you, Youhei?" The girl becomes irritated at Youhei. "I asked you to come here coz I need some money for shopping new clothes. I have been abruptly turned into a girl so my old clothes doesn't fit me anymore, even my shoes are too big," she explained. She took the box of tissue from a nearby table, gave it to Youhei and drags the confused boy into the sofa.

Youhei listened with difficulty. His thoughts are spinning toward not-so-very-innocent thoughts when he felt the beautiful girl's touch. But as the words sunk in....

"What do you mean 'abruptly turned into a girl'?" Youhei asked as he wipes the blood with a tissue that the girl had given him. They are now both seated and Youhei's thoughts are coming back to normal. He noticed that even though he never saw the girl before, he somehow felt that he had met her somewhere. He gave the girl another look and perceives the similarities that the girl had with his best friend. His eyes widened when he recognize his best friend in female form. "Hanamichi?" he croaked.

Hanamichi felt her tears falling from her eyes again as she experience a sense of relief that her best friend recognize her. "Youhei, please help me," she sobbed. "I woke up this morning and found out that I turned into a girl." Hanamichi took a throw pillow and cuddle it close for comfort.

"What happened?" Youhei was getting confused. He doesn't know how to console a crying female especially a crying Hanamichi.

"I made a wish last night. But it wasn't suppose to come true," Hanamichi cried harder when she remembered the warning that the ugly gypsy inside the wishing machine had given her.

Wanting to soothe the beautiful redhead, Youhei moved closer and gently hugged Hanamichi. "Where did you make that wish, Hanamichi?"

"I've gotten lost last night and I found myself alone in this very dirty room," Hanamichi started. "A wishing machine was there and it said that I can have a wish. I didn't believe that she could grant wishes so I said that I wanted to be the most beautiful lady. I wish now that I didn't made that stupid wish. Who would have thought that such a broken-down machine could really grant people's wishes?" Hanamichi took some tissue and blew hard.

"This happened last night? In the Fushigi carnival?" Youhei asked his voice is void of any emotion.

"Yes," Hanamichi answered. Her eyebrow rose when she noticed that Youhei have a far-away look on his face. "Why do you asked?"

One moment Youhei was all emotionless and distant, then he gave an impression of a man in a maniacal rage. "WHY DO I ASK? BAKA! DON'T YOU KNOW ABOUT THE STORY OF THE FUSHIGI CARNIVAL? DIDN'T YOU EVER WONDER WHY SUCH A VERY OLD CARNIVAL IS STILL BEING SWARMED BY THOUSANDS?!!"

Hanamichi sunk deeper into the sofa when Youhei stood up and started yelling at her. She actually felt fear for she knew how dangerous Youhei could be when provoked.

Youhei saw the scared look on Hanamichi's face and took deep breaths to calm him before he ends up killing her. He have been hoping and praying that he'll be the one to obtain that one wish, but it looks like Hanamichi have been the lucky one to be chosen.

"I'm sorry," Youhei said after a few minutes of silence. "I shouldn't blame you for being the chosen one to have a wish." Youhei sighed and sat down beside Hanamichi.

A long moment of silence issued inside the house.

"You really didn't know about the story of the Fushigi carnival, did you, Hanamichi?" Youhei asked in a very quiet tone.

Hanamichi nod. "I never heard of it, Youhei."

"Well, it's been rumored that every time the old carnival would come to a town, a person will have anything he wished. It also said that no wish is impossible, that anything can be changed in just a few words. Wise or unwise wish does not matter as long as the person making that wish is honest and innocent. I never thought of you as honest, Hanamichi. Innocent, yes, but never honest," Youhei said seriously.

Hanamichi looked at her friend curiously. "Were you hoping to get the wish, Youhei?" she asked.

Youhei nodded. He had a secret that his best friend didn't know, and he doesn't intend for Hanamichi to know. He felt guilty though for Hanamichi never hid anything from him since they were children. "I wish I have the guts to tell Hanamichi that I'm in love with..." Youhei's thoughts were interrupted.

"Youhei, are you hiding something from me?" a worried Hanamichi asked her friend. She had noticed that Youhei's eyes reflect sadness that Hanamichi had never seen before. "If you're in some kind of trouble, you know you can always count on." Hanamichi gave her best friend a big smile to reassure him of her undying friendship and support.

Youhei gazed at his best friend and can't help but smile back at her. "Male or female, you never seize to amaze me, Hanamichi," he said. "But I'm not in trouble. I just have this big secret..." Youhei clamped his hands to his mouth.

Hanamichi raise her eyebrow beautifully. "You never hid anything from me before. Come on, Youhei, spill it out! I promise I won't get mad at you," Hanamichi laughed, breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere that seems to consume the room.

"What makes you think you'll get mad if I told?" Youhei asked warily.

"Oh, it's just that you kept it from me. So it has to do with me. Right?" Hanamichi looked at her friend with a narrowed eyes, making Youhei squirmed in his seat.

"Eheheh..." Youhei gave a sheepish smile to the glaring tensai. He is beginning to sweat for he fears the wrath of Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Hanamichi moved closer to study his expression more. "You look guilty, Youhei," she stated the obvious. "You better spill it out or you'll be walking with a big lump on your head."

Youhei gulped and opened his mouth to lie but his conscience won't allow it. "This is Hanamichi," he thought. "He won't kill you, just dismember you and feed you to the fishes." he became more nervous as he thought of all the possible torture that Hanamichi will inflect on him if he ever found out.

Hanamichi knew that her friend is ready to explode with tension. She gave a wicked smile and moved closer.

Youhei detected the wicked smile and movement and tried to bolt out of the house as fast as he can. But unfortunately for him, Hanamichi is faster than he is. Hanamichi caught him on the neck before he can even reach the door.

"Let go, Hanamichi," Youhei yelp as Hanamichi's hold tightened. "! You're choking me!"

"Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to hold you hostage and torture till you can walk no more?" Hanamichi threatened.

The squirming boy stilled and turned around to face his tormentor. "What sort of torture do you have in mind?" Youhei's face is turning dreamy again.

Hanamichi knew what thoughts are running in her friend's mind and that fueled her anger.

'Hell has no fury compared to a woman scorned' as the saying goes, so Youhei has more lumps than Hanamichi has promised him a few minutes ago.

"Damn it, Youhei," Hanamichi growled. "I'm your best friend, not your fantasy girl." To hold her temper at bay, she walked around the living room with big strides.

Youhei rubbed his aching limbs while staring at the fuming redhead. He can't help smiling at the sight his friend is projecting. "She didn't even know that she looked like a goddess scolding a reckless peasant," he thought. He frowned as he thought of the strength that Hanamichi have shown. "Damn. I thought he'd lose some of his strength when he turned into a female, looks like I'm mistaken."

"Hana-chan, please sit down," Youhei said after Hanamichi had walked at least twenty times back and forth. "You're wearing down the carpet."

"DON'T CALL ME HANA!" Hanamichi yelled and glared at Youhei.

She took a seat beside Youhei though but she remained silent after taking the seat next to him. One can almost see fire emitting in every angle of her body.

Youhei knew that his friend is angry with him. He hated telling her, but lying is not an option. "She'll be able to see through it anyway," he sighed.

"Hanamichi, I'm in love with somebody," he said bravely.

Hanamichi jerked. "That's your secret?! And I thought it had something to do with my missing wristwatch, that you have stolen it." she laughed when Youhei gave her a long suffering look.

"I already have a wristwatch," Youhei said dejectedly. He's thinking if he should let it end that way but a part of him wanted to tell Hanamichi the truth. So he close his eyes, took a very deep breath and blurted out, "I'm in love with Haruko."

Hanamichi's laughter died. She stared at her best friend and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Youhei opened his eyes slowly when his best friend didn't start screaming bloody murder. His chest contracted painfully when he gazed at his best friend's expression. Anger, betrayal, and pain are clearly shown in her beautiful face. He would have gladly accepted a punch or a head-butt rather than the mental torture that Hanamichi is putting him through at that moment. This is the reason why he doesn't want Hanamichi to ever found out. He, or rather she, will feel betrayed and hurt for she trusted Youhei with everything, including the Haruko-thing.

"Hanamichi," Youhei swallowed the lump in his throat. "Gomen."

"How long, Youhei?" she asked in a very painful voice. Tears are gathering in the corners of her eyes and threatening to fall any moment now. She felt so betrayed that she couldn't even raise her voice to yell at Youhei. She has never thought that her best friend would fall for the same girl that he has fallen into. They always have different tastes when it comes to girls.

"I don't know, Hanamichi," Youhei answered honestly. "It started out as a friendship thing, then gradually develop into something deeper. I don't even know what I saw in her, Hanamichi. All I know is that I'm in love with her."

"How do you know its love? You've never been in love before, so how can you be sure?" Hanamichi asked in despair. Her tears now flow like rain in springtime.

Youhei made eye contact with Hanamichi. Hanamichi's breath is caught in her throat for Youhei's eyes revealed what words could never express. The emotions in those eyes dried up Hanamichi's tears. With pain in her heart, she forced a smile as a sign of acceptance of her best friend's honesty. She may never understand how the sensible Youhei would fall for a very dense girl, but she's willing to forego her feelings for Haruko for a more important person, Youhei.

When Hanamichi smiled, Youhei let out the breath that he didn't even realize that he is holding. He smiled. "Arigato, Hanamichi."

Hanamichi nodded. After a long silence, "So! Do you have some money I can borrow? I need to go shopping, you know?" Hanamichi said all of a sudden.

Youhei sweat dropped.


	3. 3

Part three, 5:30PM Monday  
**The New Hanamichi Sakuragi**

Hanamichi Sakuragi sighed as the water hit her. "Damn. Who would have thought that modeling could be so tiring?" she thought.

Okina Mito, Youhei's mother, help Hanamichi get used to her new body. Hanamichi was thankful for her help but Okina Mito is very persistent person. If she says do this, Hanamichi doesn't have any choice but to follow or she'll end up with a lump in the head.

Hanamichi sighed again. Her feet hurt from walking around in heels, and her hair felt like it had enough of combing. She shuddered when she remembered yesterday's shopping spree.

Flashback  
Sunday 2:00PM

"Mito-san, please try to remember that I am still Hanamichi Sakuragi," Hanamichi begged to be heard by the overzealous shopper.

"What do you mean, Hana-chan?" Okina Mito asked innocently. She spotted another shop and instantly dragged the beautiful redhead inside.

Hanamichi sighed as they entered the shop. Her feet hurt from the continuous walking around the mall and beyond. Youhei had no money so they have no choice but to ask his mother for some cash. Okina Mito refused to give any money until Youhei tell her what he'll be doing with the money, so Youhei had to tell his mother. When Okina knew what had happened, she voluntarily went to the mall with Hanamichi. Youhei was with them until the lingerie shop incident. Blood poured out of Youhei's nose like a dam that he fainted from the lost of blood. Hanamichi would have had a nosebleed herself if not for the fact that she'll be the one wearing the lingerie that Mito-san have insisted that they buy for her. The shop was celebrating for Okina buys almost anything that she thought Hanamichi would needed and if it looks good on her. They left the shop after practically spending two hours there and nearly buying all their merchandise. Hanamichi haul the unconscious Youhei out of the shop to the astonishment of the shopkeepers. Okina just smiled and shrugged at the stares. Once Youhei gained consciousness, Hanamichi suggested that he should go home and inform the guntai of what had happened to him (Hanamichi Sakuragi). Youhei agreed, saying that shopping isn't good for his health anyway. At the mercy of Okina's shopping enthusiasm, Hanamichi agreed with him whole-heartedly. They have been shopping since eight in the morning, and Okina seems to have no intention of stopping anytime soon.

"Come on, Hana-chan." Okina let go of the newly transformed girl to drool at a pair of high heel shoes that was being displayed in the store. "You've got to wear this, Hana-chan! You'll look gorgeous with this pair of shoes."

Hanamichi sighed again. Okina didn't find anything that will not look good on her, and bought anything that she finds that will look good on her. "Ano...Mito-san," Hanamichi started. "Didn't you say this morning that you're on a tight budget?"

"Nonsense," Okina said, waving her hands in a care-don't-care manner. She tour the shop and bought five pair of high heel sandals for Hanamichi, a pair of high heel shoes, a pair of high heel boots, and a pair of jogging shoes. Hanamichi almost cried with relief when Okina bought the jogging shoes for she didn't know how to walk in high heels.

"I'll teach you how," Okina said. "A beautiful girl like you should always wear heels, it'll enhance your height more. You'll be like a model." Okina sighed dreamily.

Hanamichi sweat-dropped. "Damn, I never thought Mito-san will be such an obsessive shopper," she thought.

So the whole day was spent in a very tiresome shopping spree thanks to Okina Mito. Hanamichi wished again that she never made that stupid wish.  
End of flashback

Hanamichi turned off the shower. As she dried herself, she gazed into the mirror and thought of how complicated her life had been after that wish.

"And it's only been two days," Hanamichi silently wailed.

She studied her reflection carefully. In her point of view, she isn't that pretty. She looks ordinary, not the super model type that Okina had described her to be.

"I missed being a boy. I missed basketball. I missed the team. And I missed having short hair," Hanamichi pouted prettily at the mirror. She sighed again.

Shohoku high school gym, 6:00pm

The whole afternoon pass without a redhead in sight. The team practice in silence and with underlying tension. It was unnerving to practice without the annoying presence of Hanamichi Sakuragi.

"What do you think happened to Sakuragi?" Mitsui asked the manageress.

"Since he didn't come to practice yesterday, I tried to call him last night to inform him of the new practice schedule. But, strangely, no one answered the phone," Ayako explained.

"Do you think he's sick or something?" Mitsui asked, a little worried for his teammate.

"Who's sick?" Miyagi asked absent-mindedly, hearts in his eyes as he stared at Ayako.

"I'm worried about him. Hey, Haruko? Do you know what happened to Sakuragi?" Ayako inquire the younger Akagi.

"No, Ayako. I asked Mito this morning to where Sakuragi-kun was yesterday and he said that Sakuragi went shopping with Mito's mother," Haruko answered.

Upon hearing the news, a vein appeared in her eavesdropping brother's forehead. "NANI?! HE WENT SHOPPING?!" the captain roared.

Fear crawl at everyone's spine at the captain's outburst.

"That's what Mito-san said, onii-chan," Haruko explained shakily.

"That baka! I swear I'll make him sorry he missed practice to go shopping," Akagi promised to himself, knuckles cracking.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Poor Sakuragi."

"He'll be one sorry bastard alright."

"Hummm.." Miyagi said thoughtfully. "Haruko, do you know where Sakuragi lives?" he asked.

Haruko turn away from her brother to regard the point guard a surprised look. "Iie, Miyagi. Why do you ask?"

"The team should give him a visit," Miyagi said.

"Nani?" Ayako and Haruko exclaimed simultaneously.

Mitsui smiled wickedly. "I like what you're thinking, Miyagi."

"What is he thinking, Mitsui?" Haruko asked.

"I don't think you, ladies, should come with us. It won't be pleasant," Mitsui said instead of answering.

"What do you mean?" Haruko asked, clueless.

"Okay, team, pack up. We're visiting Sakuragi and gave him some lessons about responsibilities and priorities," Akagi ordered.

"Hai!" came the simultaneous answer.

"Demo...do you know where he lived, onii-chan?" Haruko asked.

Silence.

More silence.

"I know where he lives," a monotonous voice broke the silence.

"Honto ni?" Miyagi said, raising his eyebrow.

The boy just looked disinterestedly at his sempai.

"It's settled then. Rukawa, you lead," Akagi said.

The whole team then scrambled to gather their things and left the gym.

"Mother, I don't think you should go to Hanamichi's house tonight," Youhei pleaded. "Hanamichi was already dead-tired when you let him go this afternoon. Give him some rest, mother."

"I'm just going there to see if Hana-chan is wearing those clothes I bought for her," Okina said defensively.

The mother and son are walking towards Hanamichi's house. Youhei's voice is getting hoarse from begging to his mother not to go to Hanamichi's house. But Okina is set on going and no one could stop her.

Youhei sighed in defeat for there is only one block more before they can spot Hanamichi's house. "Damn," he thought. The guntai was planning to take Hanamichi to dinner at Danny's as welcome celebration for the new Hanamichi Sakuragi. But Okina's presence will limit the guntai's actions and fun.

As they are getting nearer to their destination, the Shohoku team spotted Youhei.

"Hey, isn't that Mito?" Kogure pointed out.

"Yeah. Hey, Mito," Mitsui called out.

"Huh?" Youhei turned around. He paled when came face-to-face with the team of Shohoku.

Okina noticed the pale complexion on her son's face. "Are you alright, Youhei-kun?"

Youhei nodded doubtfully. He had been avoiding any members of the basketball team for the whole day; he had been successful until now. Hanamichi made him promise that no matter what happens, any team member should never found out about his/her dilemma.

"Umm...okaa-chan, this is the basketball team of Shohoku high. Ah...guys, my mother," youhei introduced. "So? May I know where you're all going?" Youhei asked Akagi.

"We're going to Hanamichi's house," Akagi answered. He watched Youhei carefully and noted the shorter boy's horrified expression. "We heard that Hanamichi is sick so we decided to give a him visit."

"Really? How nice of you," Okina said. "But you don't have to worry about Hana-chan, she isn't sick. We're going there too, why don't you all join us?"

"Thank you, Mito-san," Akagi bowed respectfully. He wondered silently why Mito's mother refers Sakuragi as a she.

Youhei felt like he's falling into an abyss. "Oh no! Hanamichi, leave your house now," he prayed solemnly.

"I wonder what took Youhei so long?" Sauichiro asked absent-mindedly.

"His mother has probably given him lectures about not going out on a school night," Takamiya said while masticating two bags of chips.

The three are in Hanamichi's house. They have arrived there as soon as class ended. They found out about the sex change the other day. They laughed hard and unbelievingly when Youhei told them about it. Youhei made them stay in Hanamichi's house until Hanamichi got home from shopping with Okina. Around eight that night, a red head entered the household. Ookuso, Takamiya, Sauichiro, and even Youhei drooled at the sight that beholds them. The girl was dressed in a short white blouse, a mini-skirt, and a four-inch heel sandal. The girl raises her eyebrow at the four stooges, stepped closer to them, and gave each a head-butt. Youhei introduced the new Hanamichi to the three after gaining consciousness. The three wouldn't have believe it if not for the head-butt greeting.

"I never thought Hanamichi could be a very beautiful girl," Ookuso said to no one in particular.

The other two nod their head as a sign of agreement.

While the three were busy thinking of the sudden change of their friend's features, the red head was busy with her hair.

"Damn it. Stick to your place, will ya?" Hanamichi growled at her hair.

She has been trying out the new hairstyle that the girl from the agency has taught her this morning. But unfortunately, she is just not good at hairstyling. She wanted to cut her hair but Okina screamed hysterically when Hanamichi mention it to the hairstylist. The hairstylist, fearing for her life, let go of the scissors. Okina was serious when she said that the hair will not be cut, or else, someone else's fingers will be cut off too.

Hanamichi sighed. She decided to tie little ribbons on the two sides of her hair, a little above the ears. After a few minutes, she looked at the mirror and liked what she saw. Her hair is glowing like a satin cloak around her shoulders and her hair won't cover her face now for the ribbons hold them in place.

"I look like a little usagi," Hanamichi smiled at her reflection.

Bang.

Hanamichi jumped at the sudden sound. She was so startled that she dropped her hairbrush.

"Kuso! Who could that be?" Hanamichi said angrily. She left the hairbrush where it had fallen and walked out of her room. She could hear voices downstairs. She easily recognized Youhei's and the guntai's.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Hanamichi yelled at the top of her voice.

The four boys gawked at the red head goddess. A vein pop at Hanamichi's forehead. She went down the stairs two steps at a time and gave each of the guntai a head-butt.

"Idiots!"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hana-chan, this is Okina. I brought some of your friends here."

"Friends?" Hanamichi was surprised at the idea of Okina knowing any of her friends other than the guntai. She moved to open the door but Youhei rose up quickly from the floor and stopped her. The other three rose up as well and drool at Hanamichi.

"Don't, Hanamichi," Youhei whispered. "I think you should get out through the back door."

"Why should I?" Hanamichi asked, perplexed at Youhei's strange behavior.

"Because the friends that mother is talking about is the whole team."

Hanamichi's eyes widened. "How did they...?"

Knock. Knock.

"Hana-chan?" Okina's voice is tinge with worry.

Hanamichi panicked as the image of an angry Gori pounding the living daylights out of her form in her mind. "I gotta go, Youhei," she said. In panic, she hit the corner of a banister.

"Ouch!" she clamped her hands to her mouth.

"Go, Hanamichi. We'll explain to mother that you left home before the guntai arrived here," Youhei said while the three pushed Hanamichi through the backdoor.

"Arigato," she mouthed to her friends as the backdoor closed.

Youhei smiled at the cute way that Hanamichi express her gratitude.

"Ready, everyone?" when the three nodded uncertainly, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Mother, you finally arrived," Youhei said suavely. He greeted the team with a nod then turn back to his mother. "Unfortunately, Hanamichi isn't here. He already left before the three," Youhei pointed the three for-once-silent boys, "arrived here."

"Really?" through Youhei's shoulders, Okina gave the three her killer eyes.

The three literally started shaking in their shoes. They answered the question with a jerky nod.

"Then who pray tell me, made that 'ouch' sound just a while ago?" Okina said trying to enter the house but Youhei blocked the door.

"Oh that? It was Sauichiro. Right, Sauichiro?" Youhei glanced at his shoulder and gave Sauichiro a warning look.

"Oh? Hai, it was me," Sauichiro admitted. To further convinced Okina, he decided to imitate Hanamichi's voice. "Ouch. Ouch. Ouch," he said in a pathetic imitation of a female voice, he even giggled.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Anyway," Youhei turned back to his mother and the team. "Hanamichi isn't here. So I think you should all go back home." he smiled innocently.

Okina studied her son's expression carefully.

"Captain," Kogure said to Akagi. "I think we should all home now. Hanamichi isn't home maybe he'll be at school tomorrow." He felt a premonition of trouble coming for the team of Shohoku. 'I hope it has nothing to do with Sakuragi,' he quietly prayed.

Akagi was about to answer when Okina started questioning Youhei.

"Hana-chan was with me since this morning. She was tired. She begged to go home. And now, you're telling me that she left home?" Okina interrogated the young Mito.

Youhei felt his sweat run down his back. "Damn it, mom, not now," he thought.

"Mother, you can come in and look inside the house. But, as I said a while ago, Hanamichi isn't home," he said calmly.

"I'm waiting," Okina tapped her foot impatiently.

Youhei opened the door wider letting his mother in. the team waited patiently to be invited to come in but Youhei seems to have forgotten them. Youhei was thinking of shutting the door and not let anyone else come in when Rukawa stepped into the house right after Okina. The team followed suit.

The guntai protested at the intrusion, however Okina gave each of them a warning look.

"I'm going upstairs to check up on Hana," Okina said to Akagi. "Please make yourselves comfortable." Okina points to a colorful couch in the center of the small living room.

Akagi nod. "Arigato, Mito-san."

The team watched as Okina climbs the stairs. They were a little uncomfortable due to the small space. No one to dared speak as they waited for Okina to come back.

The guntai was more than nervous now. Okina can be very annoying and can make their life miserable if she wished to. And worst of all, she didn't know that the team is not supposed to know what happened to Hanamichi.

Meanwhile, at the back alley, Hanamichi forgot that she isn't wearing any shoes. She can't go back inside for surely the team is already inside.

"They'll recognize me easily," Hanamichi thought. "And they'll laugh at me for being stupid for making a wish to be a girl." she sighed. "Damn I'm making this a habit (the sighing). I guess I'll just hide here and wait."

The plan would have worked if not for the lustrous crowing glory she has. After a few minutes of peace, she heard a shout "Hana-chan". She looked up and saw Okina peering from the window in her room.  
She panicked and decided that she better run or Okina will certainly make her walk on high heels again.

"Hana-chan," Okina shouted again to the running girl below. She runs out of Hanamichi's room, carrying a pair of sandals, and ordered Youhei to give it to Hanamichi.

The Shohoku team was startled at the sudden shouting, but was more startled when Okina told Youhei to give a pair of high-heel sandals to Hanamichi. High-heel sandals? For Hanamichi?

Youhei almost fainted in shock at his mother's orders. Mitsui and Miyagi snickered at the sight of the sandals and laughed hard at the faces of the guntai. Shock would be an understatement of the expressions of the Sakuragi guntai.

"Mom, Hanamichi doesn't wear this. He wears rubber shoes," Youhei said to his mother, emphasizing the 'he' word and trying to make her change her mind about the sandals. He had enough of Hanamichi's complains about having a cramp because of the heels.

"Whatever, Youhei. Hana-chan run out of the house bare-footed, she could hurt herself. Go and don't you come back without her," Okina gave her son a deadly look.

Youhei wasn't paying attention to the look though; he became worried when Okina mentioned the bare-footed thing. Hanamichi the boy have the toughest skin known to man, but Hanamichi the girl has the softest and most delicate skin imaginable.

"I have to go," Youhei said and lefts the house before anyone can breath a protest.

Rukawa watched the exchange between mother and son silently but with keen interest. He walked out of the door and followed the running boy. The rest of the people inside the house can only stare at the two boys.

"Ano.... captain, I think we should all go home now," Kogure said to Akagi. He silently prayed that Akagi would accept.

Akagi frowned as he stared at the disappearing duo. He hesitantly nods. He is too deep in his thought to noticed the sighed of relief from the bespectacled boy.

Okina smiled reassuringly at the Shohoku team as they bid her goodbye. "I'll tell Hana-chan that you came to visit her," she said.

The team sweat dropped at the word "her". But hold their questions for the answers can only be given by their redhead teammate.

"Hanamichi!" Youhei yelled as he ran around looking for his best friend. He is getting worried for he had been running for nearly an hour now and no redhead in sight. And worst of all, Rukawa had joined him in his search for the "do'aho".

"He is probably the reason why Hanamichi refused to come out," Youhei thought, staring at his companion.

Rukawa Kaede looked around the children's park as Youhei stopped for a moment. He didn't pay any attention to Youhei. He spotted something red at the back of the slides.

"Look, Rukawa," Youhei said. "I thi..."

Rukawa started to walk towards the red object, leaving Youhei in mid sentence. Youhei followed him and spot the red as well.

"Hanamichi!" Youhei shouted as he ran ahead of Rukawa towards the redhead. His worry quadrupled when Hanamichi didn't answer his calls. Thousands of horrifying thoughts ran across his mind nearly making him mad. "Hanamichi!" he shouted again as he came closer to his friend. He sweat dropped when he realized why Hanamichi didn't answer his calls.

"She is so beautiful," a monotonous voice said to Youhei.

Youhei nearly jumped out of his skin when Rukawa suddenly materialized beside him. "Damn, he is quiet," he thought. He didn't even hear a single footstep from the raven-haired fox. He watched the boy at the corner of his eyes and trying to decide if he should beat him up to keep him from finding out Hanamichi's secret.

"Who is she?" Rukawa asked Youhei. He is gazing at the sleeping angel in front of him. He recognized her as the girl he met earlier that day. The back of his mind is telling him that he knew her, but the logical side is rejecting the idea. If you met someone so beautiful before you ought to remember who she is, the logical side reasoned out.

Rukawa squat closer to the angel and touched the smooth cheek wonderingly.

Youhei stared with wide eyes at the caring way Rukawa is touching Hanamichi. "If Hanamchi woke up...," the thought didn't continue for the angel is stirring. Youhei stepped back for he doesn't want to be caught up with the bloodshed that was to come.

Hanamichi moaned as she moved closer to Rukawa. She was dreaming of winning the MVP award in the upcoming nationals when she felt a warm hand cupping her cold cheeks. She involuntarily moved closer to the source of warmth. She sighed contentedly when arms held her closer, given comfort and security.

Youhie's eyes widened even more to the sight that he is witnessing. Rukawa is now holding Hanamichi like a cherished lover, and Hanamichi is purring like a contented kitten. "Well, I'll be damn," he thought. He pinches himself to set his mind at rest that he isn't dreaming, that Hanamichi and Rukawa is really embracing each other.

Rukawa gazed at the angel in his arms tenderly. He noted the girl's facial feature with eyes like an eagle. Memorizing every single detail. His roaming eyes stopped at the pink lips that part as she breath. As if in a trance, he bowed his head and kissed her.

The girl responds instinctively. Rukawa, thinking it as a sign of consent, deepened the kiss.

The bystander nearly had a heart attack. "OH. MY. GOD." never in his craziest dream that he would see the two rivals kissed like Romeo and Juliet. Youhei mentally shake his head, "Rukawa probably thought of Hanamichi as another person, being a girl and all. But what about Hanamichi?" Youhei observe the two with ardent interest.

After a few minutes, Rukawa raised his head and took a very much-needed breath. He gazed at his angel with a look akin to love.

Hanamichi woke up from a wonderful dream of meadows and flowers. The brown eyes slowly opened to stare at the pair of azure eyes.

Blink. Blink.

Youhei held his breath.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" a horrified scream can be heard around the park.

Youhei sighed. "As predicted," he muttered under his breath.

Hanamichi bolted out of Rukawa's arms like she was set on fire. "YOU...! YOU...! YOU...! YOU KISSED ME!" she pointed an accusing finger at the raven-haired boy.

A big sweat dropped formed at the back of Rukawa's head as he stared at the 'angel' with puzzlement. He sighed and slowly stood up to face the enraged redhead. He watched the 'girl' carefully questioning himself why the girl seems so familiar. He stepped closer to the girl.

Hanamichi stepped back when she noticed the kitsune's peculiar behavior. Rukawa was gaining distance when Hanamichi was stopped by the slide. Hanamichi's eyes widened when Rukawa placed his hands on either side of her head. She automatically put her hands to Rukawa's chest to stop him from moving any closer. Her heart felt like it's going to burst out of her chest any moment now.

"What's your name?" Rukawa asked huskily. He shifted closer to the 'angel', bending his head as if to kiss her again.

Hanamichi's eyes widened even more as Rukawa bend his head. She parted her lips and ran her tongue around it to moistened the dry lips.

Rukawa's eyes darkened to almost black in color. He groaned as he close the distance between them.

Hanamichi was startled at the sudden kiss. She tried to push Rukawa away but the shock was too much for her to really give it an effort. She gasps as she felt a gentle nip on her lips. The assailant took that opportunity to deepened the kiss. Hanamichi find herself responding to the kiss unconsciously. She closed her eyes as Rukawa lowered his hands to her waist and hold her closer. She gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck for support, she is doubtful that she can support herself with her jelly-o knees.

"OH. MY. GOD." Youhei's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets. Blood ooze out of his nose at the scene that was being played in front of him. He was presume that once Hanamichi woke up she'll beat the living daylights out of Rukawa for stepping a foot from her, not the I'm-gonna-die-if-I-didn't-get-to-kiss-you scene that he is watching right now. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wept the blood that pour out of his nose.

"I wonder if they're still breathing?" Youhei thought after a minute of watching the love scene. He sweat dropped when instead of breaking up for a breath he heard a moan instead. Fresh blood floods his nose. "Damn. If this keeps up, I'll be fainting from the loss of blood," he muttered. He realized then that since yesterday, he had been fainting from the loss of blood. "Hana-chan is not good for my health," he sighed.

Maybe he sighed too loud, for Hanamichi's eyes pop opened and stared at Youhei. Realization dawned at her that here she is, Hanamichi Sakuragi, kissing the ice king, Rukawa Kaede. And enjoyed it too.

Rukawa was surprised when he was abruptly pushed away. He silently stared at the girl while the two of them took deep breaths. His heart beats like he had ran a mile.

Hanamichi tried to steady her heartbeat by breathing deeply. Her face is all flushed up due to embarrassment and something else that she doesn't want to name. She looked at the boy in front of her and blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. "Teme kitsune." her eyes widened as she clamped her hands to her mouth.

Rukawa stilled at the words. "Kitsune?" he said in a shocked voice. "Do'aho?" he asked in the same tune of voice.

It was the first time that Hanamichi ever heard that tune of voice from the ice king. But she didn't pay attention to it as she search her mind for something to say. Anything. "Ano... it's complicated....," she stammered.

"Do'aho?" Rukawa repeated. His eyes reflect his confusion and pain, then anger. "What the hell are you trying to pull here, do'aho? Are you that desperate to have a lover that you'll crossdress just to have one?" the voice is now emotionless and seems to be bored.

"That got to hurt," Youhei thought. He felt bad for his friend but he dare not interfere yet. The emotions between the two are too strong to tamper with tactless talks. "! Pull yourself together, Hanamichi," Youhei glared at Rukawa when Hanamichi's eyes filled up with tears.

Hanamichi blinked to stop the tears from falling. She'll die first before the kitsune see her cry. She proudly raises her chin and spoke in a surprisingly calm manner. "What do you know about having a lover, kitsune? You will never be one," she said. She gave a small smile of triumph when Rukawa looked like he had been slapped. "Sure, you're a great kisser but..." she paused as if trying to find a word to describe something. "But that won't make you a lover." she added coldly.

Rukawa Kaede never felt so angry in his life before. He honestly believed that he had found the girl of his dreams, but it turn out that the girl is a guy. Not just any guy but the do'aho, his cursed nemesis. He didn't like Hanamichi Sakuragi before but now hate would be an understatement for what he felt for the redhead. He curses himself for not listening to his inner voice that the girl is someone familiar. But who would have thought that the do'aho would be crossdressing as a girl and be effective about it?

Hanamichi felt fear creep up her spine at the angry look that Rukawa is giving her. She is still capable to fight but being a girl can put you in a disadvantage when you're fighting a mad man, right? She took a step back from the blue-eyed fox only to realize that she is already leaning on the slide. She can only close her eyes as a fist flew towards her.

BAM!

Hanamichi visibly cringe as the fist made contact. She mentally checks herself for any injuries and broken bones but she felt no pain. She cautiously opened her eyes and stare at Rukawa.

Rukawa is inclined towards her. His fist against the slide is his only support. He is breathing deeply, like he'd been playing one-on-one. The crazed look on his eyes is replace with hatred. Hanamichi shivered at the intensity of the look. Her eyes filled up with tears again. She doesn't know why she's crying. She tried to stop the tears but, as if they have a will of their own, the tears flow down her cheeks steadily.

"Gomen," Hanamichi sobbed. K'so, she didn't even know what she was sorry for but she is.

Rukawa had every intention of hitting Sakuragi but he saw the fear cloud up the beautiful brown eyes before it closed. He ended up punching the slide instead. Now, those eyes are swimming with tears and he felt like a monster.

"K'so! K'so! K'so!" he thought. His anger towards Hanamichi had turned towards himself. He vaguely heard the apology and he felt more monstrous for making the girl cry.

"I know that you're not a girl, so quit the act already," Rukawa growled at Hanamichi's ears. He hates her/him for making him feel so... different. He seeks to justify his actions by telling himself that he is talking to the do'aho and not some angel. It irritates him that it's not working. He still felt terrible.

"It's not my fault that you mistook me for someone else. So don't you yell at me, you bastard," Hanamichi shot back. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, sniffing all the way. She wrinkled her nose afterwards.

Rukawa stared at Hanamichi carefully this time. He watched the red hair catch the fading sunlight and glow under its light. The two little white ribbons that hold the hair together made the redhead look like a cute Easter rabbit, without the eggs of course. 'Hmmn cuter than the rabbit actually,' Rukawa thought.

Since the do'aho had been crying, traces of tears mark the flawless cheeks. He frowned when he noticed that Hanamichi isn't wearing any make-up.

"How did you make yourself look so feminine?" the words came out before he can stop them.

"Huh?" came the startled response.

"Just forget it." Rukawa straightened himself and stood in front of Hanamichi.

Hanamichi stared back at Rukawa. She doesn't know what the kitsune is thinking as of that moment, and she honestly doesn't want to know either. She is beginning to feel uneasy till Rukawa shrugged his shoulders, turned around and left without another word. She sweat-dropped at the action.

She watched Rukawa walked away with a frown. "I will never understand him," she said out loud.

"Of course," a voice answered.

"Eek!" Hanamichi nearly jumped out of her skin. "Damnit, Youhei, don't startle me like that. I almost had a heart attack," she yelled at her best friend.

"Gomen," Youhei said halfheartedly. He look at his best friend with a bemuse expression.

Hanamichi knew what her friend is thinking and answered the question before it was spoken. "I don't know why I kissed him, okay? I...I just kissed him back when he kissed me." Hanamichi stared at her feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Ano... I left my shoes in the house. Maybe you should go back there and fetch me some shoes." she raises her head and blinked at the pair of sandals that was thrust in her face.

"This is the reason why we, Rukawa and I, tried to find you," Youhei said deadpan. He watches his best friend took the sandals and put them on. "I see you're getting used to wearing those."

The redhead nods. "Unbelievable, isn't it?" she smiled lopsidedly.

Youhei has to grin back. "Come on, let's go home."

Hanamichi silently thank Youhei for being discreet.


	4. 4

Part four, 8:00AM Tuesday  
**First day of school**

"Did you see that new girl? She's a real WOW!" A boy exclaimed to his friends excitedly.

"I heard she's a redhead," one butt in. " do you think she's related to Sakuragi Hanamichi?"

"Don't think so," one answered. "She's too beautiful to be related to a monkey."

The group laughed at the joke.

Kogure frowned as he overheard the group talk about the new girl in school. "A redhead, huh?" he said thoughtfully. "Could it be...?"

"Good morning everyone. We have a new student today." The teacher gave a gesture to the open door and a girl stepped inside the classroom.

The class started whispering excitedly. The teacher had to clear his throat three times before he got the attention of the whole class.

"Quiet, class, or you'll make Miss Sakuragi uncomfortable."

The name only increased the agitation of the whole class. Many girls started asking the new girl if she is related to Sakuragi Hanamichi, or who's her hairdresser, or is she the girl that a new magazine put in the front page, or what's her brand of make-up, etc. etc. etc. the boys, on other hand, just gawked at the new beauty.

The girl can only sweat dropped at the class's reaction to her name.

Bam!

The whole class quieted when their teacher slammed a stick to the blackboard.

"That's much better," the teacher stated. "Please step forward and introduce yourself to the class." the teacher nodded at the redhead.

Hanamichi smiled gratefully at the teacher. "Thank you, sensei," she said. Turning to the class, she said, "Hello, everyone. I'm Sakuragi Hana, twin sister of Sakuragi Hanamichi. It's good to be of your acquaintance." she bowed down respectfully.

"Kawaii..." a girl in the front row sighed.

The rest of the class nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Now that the introduction is done, you may now sit down, Miss Sakuragi," the teacher said.

Hanamichi nodded, and walked to the only available chair. She stopped and stared at the sleeping boy sitting beside the chair curiously. "Should I sit here or not?" Indecision clouded her mind momentarily.

"Is there a problem, miss?" the teacher asked when he noticed that the girl stood staring at the boy longer than she should. Even the whole class hush down.

Hanamichi jumped at the sudden question. "Nothing, sir," she answered, blushing prettily. She quickly sat down and smiled sheepishly at the whole class.

Thinking that the girl was falling for the handsome boy, the teacher smiled in understanding. He then ordered the class to turn their books to page 65.

Hanamichi sighed in relief when the class's attention was diverted away from her. As a boy, she always wanted fame, but as a girl, fame was a nuisance. She hated being ogled at and she didn't like to be pampered by make-up and hairbrushes. "K'so!" she mumbled.

The sleeping boy stirred. "Hum...roses," he said dreamily. He was dreaming of an incident at the park where he gets to kiss an angel, then the angel turned into Sakuragi Hanamichi.

The class was startled when Rukawa Kaede suddenly stood up. A certain girl hid her head on her book.

"He will not see me. He will not..." the girl's mantra was interrupted by a...

"Do'aho."

"Who you calling do'aho, you stupid fox?" Hanamichi stood up angrily.

"You," Rukawa retorted.

Steam can be seen escaping the redhead's ears. "You insufferable, stupid, good-for-nothing jerk. How dare you call the tensai, do'aho?"

"Tensai? Where?" Rukawa made a pretence of looking around.

Hanamichi literally burst into flames at the action of the kitsune. Instinctively, she raised her fist and gave Rukawa a powerful punch.

A lesser man would have been flying in the air after being hit by Sakuragi Hanamichi, but unfortunately for Hanamichi, Rukawa was no lesser man.

If one dropped a pin, it can be heard hitting the floor due to the class's deathlike silence.

Hanamichi stood defiantly in front of Rukawa. Fear held no place inside the angry redhead.

Rukawa's head swung to the side due to the impact. He slowly turned his head towards Hanamichi. The eyes darkened to almost black in color. No one was stupid enough not to know that the raven-haired boy was at the peak of blowing up.

"What are you looking at, kitsune? Did I hit you too hard? Ah, you poor baby." The last words are coated with 100 sweetened sarcasm.

The eyes seemed to darken even more at the mocking tone. "You bitch," the voice was emotionless. "You're nothing but a second rate, trying hard cross dresser."

Hanamichi's face turned red at the mention of the word cross dresser. She would have given the cold fox a flying kick but losing her temper would mean that Rukawa had the upper hand, and she couldn't allow that. Ever.

So she took deep breaths to calm the raging fury inside her chest, closed her eyes so not to see her antagonist.

"I'm a girl, kitsune, not a cross dresser. You have been mistaking me for my brother since yesterday. I suggest you wear glasses, your eyes are probably blurry due to too much sleep," she said calmly, opening her eyes to glare at Rukawa. She mentally congratulated herself for her self-control.

Rukawa, in other hand, was not intimidated with the glare. Instead he smirked.

Majority of the girls in the class fainted at the sight. Hanamichi blinked at the smirking fox.

'What is he up to?' she thought, eyes narrowing suspiciously at Rukawa.

The raven-haired boy stepped closer towards Hanamichi. In remembrance of yesterday's kissing event, Hanamichi positioned her right hand in a stop sign in front of the advancing Rukawa.

But, instead of stopping, Rukawa only took the hand and pulled the surprised girl in his arms. Chairs toppled when Rukawa bent Hanamichi backwards, tango style.

Fearing that Rukawa will let her fall on the floor, Hanamichi wrapped her arms around Rukawa's neck tightly.

"My eyes are not blurry, do'aho," Rukawa said emotionlessly.

Hanamichi can't look away from the cobalt eyes that held her's in an invisible magic. "Okay," she agreed breathlessly.

Rukawa's smirk widened. He knew he got her. He straightened, bringing the girl with him. He then turned around and walked back to his chair.

Hanamichi sighed with relief. She looked around and found out that the whole class was staring at her. She sweat dropped and sat down. She ended up sitting on the floor.

"Eeck!" She had forgotten that Rukawa had toppled her chair.

While the whole class laughed at the girl, Rukawa muttered his usual 'do'aho'.

Blushing, Hanamichi picked herself off the floor self-consciously. She straightened her chair and hurriedly sat down.

The teacher, seeing that the class had somehow calmed down, cleared his throat again and started the lessons.

12:00PM, Shohoku School rooftop

"Stupid kitsune! Who does he think he is?" Hanamichi keep muttering while walking towards the rooftop. Upon arrival, she dropped down in her favorite spot instantly still muttering curses to the kitsune.

"People who talk to themselves are considered 'crazy' and are placed in a mental institution," a monotonous voice said.

The veins on Hanamichi's forehead started popping. She knew who that owner of the voice, and the knowledge that he was also at the rooftop made her want to grab him and throw him over the rooftop. Ding-ding-ding-ding! The bell in Hanamichi's head rang crazily. She instantly brightened up at the idea.

'Not bad. Not bad at all,' she thought, grinning wickedly.

Rukawa's eyebrow rose when he noticed the evil grin.

'Now what is he thinking?' he thought. He mentally braced himself for any onslaught.

Hanamichi suddenly stood up and faced Rukawa. Giving her best smile, she walked towards the suspicious boy in bouncy steps.

In the outside Rukawa looked disinterested, but in the inside he was filled with nervous excitement.

'Damn him,' he thought angrily. He didn't like the feeling that he was feeling as of that moment. He was always in control of his emotions and never felt the jumpy beating of his heart before. He knew that the cross dresser is up to no good and he didn't like being distracted by a mischievous smile.

Hanamichi frowned slightly at the look that Rukawa gave her. But, being a simple-minded person, she didn't comprehend that Rukawa is already aware of her little plan.

"Why are you here, kitsune?" Hanamichi strike a conversation to distract the boy, smile back in place.

"Why wouldn't I be?" came the answer.

Gritting her teeth, Hanamichi continued walking towards Rukawa. Forgetting that she was now a girl and that Rukawa was certainly stronger than she was, she lunged at the raven-haired fox.

Rukawa saw the movement and quickly changed his stance. His knowledge of Hanamichi's fighting skills enabled him to predict how and when Hanamichi will attack. When Hanamichi tried to punch him, he easily dodged it. But a foot made a painful connection with his stomach.

Hanamichi grinned triumphantly. However, her grinned turned into an expression of shock when Rukawa suddenly grabbed her leg and swung her in the air. Lighter than her male counterpart, she was easily thrown in the direction of the edge of the rooftop. She closed her eyes tightly as soon as she spotted the ground below.

Rukawa watched in horror as the girl flew towards the edge of the roof. He moved swiftly and caught the girl's blouse.

Riiiiiiiiiip.

The thin material of the blouse yielded to the weight that was applied to it. But Hanamichi's flight to death was delayed for a microsecond, enabling Rukawa to caught hold of her waist firmly and pulled her out of danger.

The two teenagers crashed in the roof in a soft thud. Both were panting audibly, hearts still racing from the rapid flow of adrenaline.

Rukawa held the girl on top of him firmly. He had twisted in mid air so he will end up taking both their weight when they land. He could feel the girl's labored breathing, and tightened his hold on her when he felt her tremble. Blaming himself for the would-have-been-fatal-accident, he can only comfort the obviously upset do'aho.

Hanamichi had just had the scare of her life. Her over-active imagination painted the picture of what would have happened if Rukawa hadn't caught her in time. Trembling in after-effect, she allowed the arms to comfort her, blocking out the nagging voice inside her head that she shouldn't allow Rukawa to hold her. After all it was his fault.

"Gomen," Rukawa whispered. He gently stroked the red hair in a soothing manner.

"You're such a jerk," Hanamichi whispered back. She silently marveled at the hard body that she was laying on. 'This is nice,' she thought, a little smile forming in her lips. She closed her eyes and sighed as her body relaxed in the gentle ministration.

Rukawa felt rather than heard the sigh. He smiled slightly when he also felt the laxe posture of Hanamichi.

Hanamichi was about to fall asleep when the guntai decided to have their appearance.

"Look, guys. Two love birds are doing some lovey-dovey in the rooftop," Takamiya shouted then laughed out loud, his companions laughed along with him.

"Eh?" Hanamichi raised her head from its pillow when she heard the loud laughter.

Eyes popped out of the guntai's eye sockets when they recognized their redhead friend on top of a boy. Jaws dropped when they identified the boy.

'HANAMICHI IS ON TOP OF RUKAWA! TOPLESS!' their mind screamed.

"OH. MY. GOD." the four exclaimed simultaneously. Thousands of questions raced through their minds like a bullet train on why and how the sight that unfolds before them happened.

Hanamichi giggled at the goldfish look that the guntai was currently projecting. She carefully placed her knees on either side of Rukawa and straightened into sitting position. Rukawa also took that moment to sit up. His arms still around Hanamichi.

The redhead blushed when she found herself  
sitting on Rukawa's crotch. Her eyes locked into those endless blue orbs, and widened considerably when it darkened with something that Hanamichi had no knowledge of.

Rukawa had become conscious of the discomfort around his mid section. The do'aho was clearly clueless of what kind of effects their close proximity is doing to his body. The innocent look that Hanamichi was giving him was only making him more aroused.

'But kissing the 'aho is definitely out of the question', his mind taunted him. The idea of kissing another guy, no matter how good a cross dresser he is, was not Rukawa's cup of tea. So he gently nudged Hanamichi off him.

Hanamichi snapped out of her trance and moved to sit beside the blue-eyed kitsune. She stared curiously at the boy who seemed to be in pain.

Rukawa had closed his eyes when Hanamichi slid off him. Electric shock cursed through his body that he had to fight down the moan that formed in his throat. He took deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

'Damn. Why does it have to be the do'aho?' he thought, frustrated.

"Oi, kitsune," the redhead said to the Rukawa. Hanamichi poked the boy in the ribs none too gently. "You okay?" she leaned towards Rukawa to look at the boy closely.

Rukawa stared with surprise at the redhead.

The redhead on the other hand felt the need to bang her head on the floor. She can't believe that she asked that.

'I actually sound worried,' she thought, blushing furiously. She immediately straightened and looked away from Rukawa to stare at some distant building seen from the school rooftop.

Rukawa Kaede's lips curled a little. 'Kawaii,' he thought as he gazed at the blushing redhead. He mentally hit himself to stop thinking of giving the redhead a kiss.

'He is a guy,' he repeatedly said to himself. 'And I don't kiss guys.' His conscience reminded him that he already did. Yesterday. At the children's park. He blushed as he felt his body respond to the memory.

"Damn it all to hell!" he muttered under his breath angrily.

He forced himself to look away from Hanamichi's face and looked down. Wrong move.

"Oro?" he said, his eyes widening like supper plates.

"Huh?" Hanamichi had faced Rukawa as soon as she heard the angry exclamation.

"What is that?" Rukawa pointed at Hanamichi's chest.

'Duh', his mind taunted him. 'Isn't it obvious? Those are breasts, baka.' Blood pour out of Rukawa's nose after his mind confirmed what his eyes were seeing. He immediately pulled out a handkerchief wiped the blood off.

Hanamichi blushed from head to toe once she realized that she's half dressed in front of Rukawa. Faster than lightning she twisted around but found herself staring at the shocked guntai.

The whole school was stunned to hear a loud scream

"Ahhhhhh!" Hanamichi screamed hysterically, horrified to be put in such a situation.

Youhei seeing the horror-struck Hanamichi, instantly blocked Takamiya's, Ookuso's, and Sauichiro's view of the redhead.

"Come on, guys," Youhei said. "Turn around if you don't want Hanamichi to sharpen her knives at  
home."

The three twisted around immediately, making Youhei smile. Each of the three took out their handkerchiefs; the first time they ever brought a handkerchief to school, to wipe away the blood off their noses.

Rukawa had finished wiping the blood off his nose when the redhead screamed. He took off his shirt right away and wrapped it around the hysterical redhead.

Hanamichi stopped screaming when she felt Rukawa's arms around her. Her breath caught on her throat when Rukawa gently murmured a, "Shhh, it's gonna be okay." She didn't resist when Rukawa pulled her closer.

Rukawa smiled slightly when Hanamichi leaned closer to him. He tightened his hold whilst Hanamichi tried to move away.

"Stay," he softly requested.

Hanamichi was stunned to hear such a request but she complied. She liked the feeling of comfort and security Rukawa was giving her at that moment anyway.

Youhei looked back at his shoulders to see his best friend being held by Rukawa. He couldn't help but smile at the contented expression of Hanamichi. He looked away from the two 'lovebirds', as Takamiya had nicknamed them, and faced the back of the guntai again.

Suddenly, hurried steps can be heard climbing up the stairs. And, before the guntai could react, the door opened.

"Rukawa-kun!" a shocked Haruko exclaimed. She had climbed the rooftop to talk to Mito Youhei, not knowing the drama that had happened there. She heard a girl scream while she was halfway up the stairs so she had run all the way to reach the rooftop. Her knees buckled under her as her heart broke from the sight of her beloved embracing another girl.

Youhei caught her before she hit the floor. Tears of despair sprang and fell in her eyes as she sobbed her sorrow on Youhei's shirt.

Youhei tightened his hold on Haruko as the girl cried brokenly. He felt sorry for Haruko but deep inside his heart, a new hope sprung up. 'It's high time you forget him anyway,' he thought as he comforted her.

Hanamichi struggled out of Rukawa's arms when the girl arrived. "Haruko-san," she said hesitantly. She stood up and tried to walk towards her two friends but Rukawa stopped her by holding her hand. She looked at him incredulously.

Rukawa slowly shook his head. "Iie," he said. "Let her cry."

Hanamichi's anger flared at what Rukawa said. "You might not care for other people's feelings but I do," she snarled softly so Haruko will not hear them.

"It's high time she forgot her infatuation. And if you truly care for her feelings, you'll let your friend, Youhei, comfort her. She doesn't need your pity, she'll only hate for it if you try giving it to her," Rukawa said deadpan. "Unless you want her to know who you really are."

Hanamichi was surprised at the explanation. She never thought of Rukawa giving any explanation on his actions. Her anger dwindled as she realized that Rukawa was right.

She nodded.

Rukawa nodded back. He took his gaze away from Hanamichi to stare at the Youhei and Haruko.

Hanamichi followed suit, and was little startled when Rukawa spoke again.

"Would you like to go to my house tomorrow?" Rukawa asked, still looking at Youhei and Haruko.

The girl stared at the raven-haired boy in a very surprised expression. "Are you kidding me?" she asked frankly.

Rukawa's eyes left the two teenagers and stare directly at Hanamichi's eyes. For the first time in his life, he smiled warmly at a girl. "Iie," he answered.

Hanamichi's eyes widened when she saw the warm smile. She smiled back after recovering her from her shock. "Hai," she agreed.

"I'll pick you up around 6:30 tomorrow night then," Rukawa planned.

"Hai. 6:30 tomorrow."


	5. 5

Part Five, 5:00 PM Wednesday  
Meeting the Parents

"Where are those darn shoes?" a redhead yelled to no one in particular. This redhead was busy searching for her shoes under the living room table.

Youhei visibly cringed at the loud noise. "May be it's in your room," he said hopeful.

Hanamichi crawled out of the table to glare up at her best friend. "You're not helping. Do you think I'll be searching for it down here if it's in my room?" she answered angrily. She returned to her futile search under the table.

Youhei sighed dejectedly. He watched the shapely ass wiggle its way under the table after the head popped up in the other side. More colorful vocabulary can be heard when Hanamichi didn't find the shoes.

"Why don't you use other shoes? Or maybe those sandals that okaa-san was so crazy about?" he suggested.

A light bulb appeared on Hanamichi's head when the words hit home. She instantly brightened up and smiled at her best friend.

"You're right, Youhei," she said. She tried to stand up but got stuck under the heavy furniture.

Youhei winced as Hanamichi gave another bout of curses.

'Man, what a headache,' he thought as he massaged his aching head.

"Damn it, Youhei, help in here," the girl demanded bossily.

"Hai. Hai," the brunette answered, stepping closer to the table and the stuck redhead.

6:15 PM, Hanamichi's room

"Hana-chan, I think you should use the white gown Rukawa Naoko designed," Okina suggested. She helped the redhead dress up for her date. The girl's make up and hair-do was already in place, so next in the list was the dress.

"Iie. I'll wear this one," Hanamichi said as she took a dress off its hanger and put it on.

"I still don't understand why you have to wear something formal when you're date is just a basketball player in your school." Okina found a pair of sandals that fit the dress perfectly. She presented the sandals to Hanamichi and watched as the beautiful redhead carefully places the straps around her long legs.

"Rukawa said that his parents are very formal," Hanamichi said absent-mindedly. After the sandals were properly placed, she faced the mirror to scrutinize her appearance. She turned to face Okina.

"So? How do I look?" Hanamichi asked the older woman. Okina gave a sign with her hand so Hanamichi gave a 360-degree turn.

"Fabulous!" Okina said breathlessly. Remembering whom Hana's date was made her frown. "I think that you made a mistake in choosing your date. A no-name fellow student is not a good partner to a gorgeous model like you."

"Mito-san, Rukawa is not..."

Okina interrupted Hanamichi.

"Rukawa? Your date is a Rukawa?" Okina asked unbelieving.

"Hai. His name is Rukawa Kaede. Why?" Hanamichi frowned when she saw Okina's reaction to the name.

"Rukawa Kaede?! Your date is Rukawa Kaede?!" Okina yelled.

"Hai! My date is Rukawa Kaede! What's the big deal, Mito-san?! It's just Rukawa, the kitsune," Hanamichi shouted in frustration.

Okina stared at the redhead like it was the first time she ever seen her. "Oh my god! Youhei was right, you do live in a different planet."

"NANI?!"

"You honestly don't know who the Rukawas are, do you?" Okina asked. Before Hanamichi could answer, she continued. "The Rukawas just happen to be the richest family here in Kanagawa. Their business is rated as the top grosser in this year's economic survey. There are three children; Rukawa Ken, 29 years old a young tycoon in the business of airlines and a real Adonis." Okina sighed dreamily as she described the eldest Rukawa. "Rukawa Naoko, an well-known designer. She designed one of your gowns. She also went to the agency last Monday, you would have met her if you weren't being make-upped," Okina babbled on. "And the youngest is Rukawa Kaede. I don't know much about him because he never joined any of the social gatherings that his family sponsored, but I heard that he is much more gorgeous than Ken." Okina giggled like a schoolgirl when she thought of the youngest Rukawa.

Hanamichi sweat dropped at the giggling woman.

"Anyway," Okina said, turning serious all of a sudden. "Are you sure it's the same Rukawa Kaede?"

Hanamichi shrugged. "I don't know. I only know one Rukawa Kaede," Hanamichi answered honestly.

Okina had her eyes closed as she nods her head. Opening her eyes all of a sudden, she's starting to scare Hanamichi with an evil look.

'Now what is she thinking of?' Hanamichi thought, dreading whatever in Okina's mind.

"Hana," Okina said in a very bossy voice. "You should wear this white gown." Okina took out a stunning white gown off the closet.

Hanamichi sighed with relief that Okina was not suggesting something outrageous. "Mito-san, I like this gown. I'm more comfortable in wearing this than that." 

"But, Hana-chan," Okina whined. "I'm sure Naoko-san will appreciate it if you wear her creation."

"Mito-san, we're not even sure that the Rukawas you're talking about is really the kitsune's family." Hanamichi took out a small bottle and gently sprayed herself with perfume.

"But...but....," Okina stuttered. Her stuttering was stopped when Hanamichi made a stop sign with her hand.

"Mito-san," Hanamichi said in a stern voice. "No buts, please." Hanamichi gracefully turned around and walked out of the room.

Okina was left in the room still holding the white gown.

"He's late," Hanamichi said while tapping her foot on her worn out carpet impatiently.

"It's only six thirty, Hanamichi," Youhei replied. "You're always late so may be that's why he is late."

"NANI?!"

"Youhei's right, Hana-chan," Okina interrupted. "Anyway, isn't it fashionable to be late?"

"For crying out loud, being late is being late," Hanamichi said, infuriated. She gracefully stood up and walked around the room with agitated steps. Deep inside, Hanamichi was really nervous on what the kitsune's family is like. 'Will they like me? Or will they just stuck up their noses on me?' the redhead's thoughts were not helping her relax. She took a look at the wall clock and swore when she noticed the time, six thirty-five.

"Ahhh!" the redhead screamed angrily. "That's it! He's late for five minutes! I'm not going to meet his parents anymore!" With an unladylike snort, she marched towards her bedroom to change.

Okina's eyes widened in panic. "Iie, Hana! You have to meet Naoko-san and be the country's top model!" The woman clung desperately to Hanamichi's arm. Her ambition for the young redhead was giving her strength.

"Let go, Mito-san," Hanamichi tried to shake off the woman but to no avail.

Youhei watched the two females in a bored expression. He knew why Hanamichi was very impatient. The redhead's insecurity was making her paranoid in what people think. 'You must care for him deeply to value his family's opinion of you,' Youhie thought as he watched the redhead let her anxiety out in yelling at Mito Okina. He sighed loudly when the redhead gave Okina a head butt.

"Oro..." Okina sprawled on the floor with a big lump on her head.

Youhei sighed again as he looked at his mother. He took his eyes off his mother and stared at the redhead in amazement. Hanamichi was rubbing her forehead as if in pain.

"Itee..." the girl moaned as she massages her aching head.

"You okay, Hana?" Youhei asked, worried.

Hanamichi stared back at Youhei in teary eyes. She slowly shook her head. "Iie. My head hurts like hell."

Youhei bowed his head for moment then murmured in a very neutral voice, "Now that's a first time."

Now it was Hanamichi's turned to get worried. "You okay, Youhei?" 

Youhei's shoulders shook slightly then strident laughter filled the whole room.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Youhei laughed uncontrollably. He dropped to the floor, clutching his aching stomach, as he laughed hard.

Hanamichi sweat dropped. "It's not funny, Youhei," the redhead pouted.

Ding-dong.

"Huh?" the two simultaneously looked at the door.

Ding-dong.

Hanamichi panicked. "He's here! He's here! Ahhh! I'm not ready yet." the redhead ran around the living room like a confused mosquito.

Youhei sweat dropped at his friend's reaction to the doorbell's ringing. Pitying the nervous redhead, he calmly reassured Hanamichi, "You look gorgeous, Hanamichi."

When the redhead stopped walking around the room, Youhei stood up from the floor and went to get the door.

Rukawa Kaede was standing in the doorway with a blank expression on his handsome face.

"Hello," Youhei said, smiling broadly. "Hanamichi's been waiting for you."

Rukawa followed the grinning brunette silently. He looked around the room curiously but was unable to find a redhead.

"Okaa-san, where is Hanamichi?" Youhei asked the now-awake Okina.

"She was just beside me a minute ago," Okina answered, looking behind her. "Oh well! I bet she's just in her room." she turned around and faced the newcomer. "Are you Rukawa Kaede? I'm Mito Okina, Youhei's mother and Hanamichi's guardian," she said, extending her hand for a handshake.

Rukawa took the offered hand with a nod. Okina sweat dropped at the simple gesture.

"I'll go look for Hanamichi on her room," Youhei said as he climbed the stairs.

Hanamichi was sitting stiffly on her bed, trying vainly to stop the nervous butterflies in her stomach. 'Come on, Hanamichi. It's just the kitsune, no one special,' Hanamichi thought. Her mental eye flashed an image of a smiling Rukawa, asking her to have dinner with his family.

"Ahhh!" Hanamichi screamed. She was about to head butt the floor when the door opened.

"I don't think a lump on the head will impress the parents of your boyfriend," Youhei said calmly.

"WHAT BOYFRIEND?!"

Youhei grinned at the angry redhead. "He's waiting down in the living room with okaa-san."

Hanamichi raised her chin haughtily at Youhei. "He's not my boyfriend," she said in a quietly voice. Her shoulders slump as her earlier nervousness struck her again. The never-ending questions rained in her mind again.

Sensing his friend's insecurity, Youhei sighed as he started to walk towards Hanamichi. He gently lowered himself beside Hanamichi and slung his arm around the redhead's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Hanamichi. They'll like you, I promise," Youhei said. He massaged his friend's shoulder blades in calming strokes. "You're a tensai, remember? I bet you can charm any socks off an Eskimo."

Hanamichi laughed softly at her Youhei's esteem-boasting talk.

Youhei smiled when Hanamichi relaxed a bit.

"Watashi wa tensai, ne Youhei?" Hanamichi asked.

Youhei's eyebrow rose but smiled gently. "Yeah. You're a tensai alright," he reassured firmly.

Hanamichi nodded then stood up confidently. With a determined look on her eyes, she walked to the door regally. "Let's go, Youhei. Let's not keep the kitsune waiting with Mito-san, or else he might change his mind about this crazy dinner date." Hanamichi stopped in her tracks as the word 'date' hit home.

'This isn't a date. I'm just meeting his family, that's all,' Hanamichi thought. 'Oh ! My legs won't move again.'

Knowing his friend too well, Youhei snickered at the redhead's dilemma. He pushed Hanamichi lightly between the shoulder blades to get her going.

"You need a little pushing," Youhei explained when Hanamichi glared at him.

Hanamichi straightened then walked out of the room before she could change her mind about the whole meeting-the-family-dinner-date. Her legs shook as she neared the top of the stairs. Clinging to the banister desperately, she looked down and froze when she caught sight of Rukawa Kaede.

The kitsune was wearing a white shirt underneath a midnight blue jacket, and black slacks. The whole attire would have been ordinary if not for the sexual appeal that the wearer exuded.

'An Adonis indeed,' she thought. Taking a deep breath and raising her chin proudly, she descended from the stairs.

Rukawa looked up as he heard steps from the stairs. His breath got stuck on his throat as he watched the redhead descend from the stairs with the airs of a goddess coming down to earth. The red hair was put up in a French braid showing a smooth neck with a heart-shaped pendant hanging from a necklace. The ocean green velvet dress clung to the voluptuous body like second skin. The half-calf high sandal straps that wound around Hanamichi's legs finished the overall dress-up.

Hanamichi stopped in front of the awestruck Rukawa. "Hi," Hanamichi said self-consciously. "Umm...so....ummm....how have you been?" Hanamichi cringed inwardly at the inane question.

Rukawa Kaede stared at Hanamichi for a while before he realized that the girl had asked him a question. "I'm fine," Kaede answered in his usual way. "How about you?" Rukawa felt like kicking himself for asking the question.

Hanamichi stared at the boy in front of her like it was the first time she'd seen him. "Ah, fine," she said doubtfully. Looking around her, she saw how Okina watched the scene with keen interest while Youhei just smiled crazily. Youhei gave her two thumbs up when he noticed Hanamichi staring at him with suspicion.

Rukawa cleared his throat to get Hanamichi's attention. "So? Shall we go?" offering his arm for the redhead, Rukawa led the redhead out the door like a true gentleman.

Hanamichi was surprised to see a black jaguar parked in front of her gate. "That's yours?" she asked awed.

"Iie. My onii-chan's," Kaede answered. He opened the door to the passenger seat and gestured for Hanamichi to enter.

Nervous and excited, Hanamichi sat stiffly inside the car. She noticed that the car was one of the latest models in a car magazine she read last week with the guntai. She silently watched Rukawa enters the car and starts the engine.

As they pulled away from the driveway, Rukawa glanced at the girl beside him. "What are you thinking of?" he asked.

"Nothing," Hanamichi lied.

Doubtful but unable to contradict, Rukawa nodded.

Silence reigned inside the car.

Hanamichi was getting uncomfortable. She had never stayed quiet for long and the silence was slowly eating her sanity. She peeked at Rukawa in the corner of her eye and studied him secretly. 'Who are you?' she thought.

"Mito Okina informed me that you're a model," Rukawa said, his eyes on the road.

Hanamichi was surprised but didn't let it show. "Hai. I've just started this Monday."

Rukawa nodded. "My sister is a designer. They said that she's very good but I'm afraid I haven't seen any of her works."

"So you're a member of the Rukawa family that Mito-san was so excited about," that was not a question.

"There's only one Rukawa family here in Kanagawa," Rukawa Kaede stated.

Hanamichi stared at the boy beside her with a puzzled expression on her face. "Why did you asked me to have dinner with you and your family?" she asked cautiously after a few minutes of self-debating.

Rukawa's eyes left the road to gaze at the confused redhead. He turned back to the road and answered, "I want them to meet you."

"Why?"

"I just want to."

"What kind of answer is that?!" Hanamichi screamed in annoyance.

Rukawa just ignored the annoyed redhead. Hanamichi fought the urged to hit the silent fox. She decided to watch the passing landscape instead.

"I like you."

"Huh?"

"I like you."

"What makes you think you like me?"

"Because I do."

"That is not an answer."

The blue-eyed fox remained silent.

"Humph. Baka kitsune," Hanamichi mumbled under her breath. Rukawa's silence infuriated her more. She went back to staring at the passing landscape. 'This is not my night,' she thought in frustration.

"Hana?" Rukawa whispered.

"Nani?!" Hanamichi snapped back angrily.

"I promised my family that if I ever found you, I would introduce you to them."

Question marks appeared around Hanamichi's head.

Hanamichi studied Rukawa thoughtfully. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"When I was twelve, I dreamed about a girl," Kaede said, wearing an expression that Hanamichi never thought she'd see.

'He looks...happy,' the girl thought in wonder.

"She always smiled at me like I was someone special," Rukawa continued his story.

Hanamichi sensed a feeling akin to jealousy. Irritated at what she's feeling, her knuckles turned white as she fisted them to stop hitting the blue-eyed fox.

'What a jerk! How dare he talked about another when I'm around," she thought angrily.

Rukawa sneaked a peek at the girl beside him. "Do'aho," he murmured softly.

That was the last straw. Hanamichi's hand landed on the back of Rukawa's head none-too-gently. Surprised at the sudden hit, Kaede slammed in the brakes. Due to the sudden inertia, Hanamichi's face plastered itself on the windshield.

"Damn it, kitsune! Are you trying to kill me?" Hanamichi snarled after detaching herself from the windshield. She gingerly rubbed her injured nose.

"Your fault, do'aho. You know I'm driving so don't surprise me like that. Unless you want us to end up in the hospital."

"'Che," Hanamichi answered haughtily.

Rukawa stared at the redhead for a few seconds before starting the car again. "Yare yare."

Hanamichi's face burned with suppressed anger. "Can you turn back, please? I seem to have left my purse," she requested icily.

Rukawa continued driving. "You won't be needing your purse," he said.

"Really? Now how would you know that?" the words were so icy, it would never be associated with the fiery redhead.

Rukawa remained silent.

Hanamichi wanted to scream at Rukawa. But she resisted the urged. Knowing the kitsune's behavioral pattern, she knew that she'd only be ignored. She just went back to watching the landscape while silently planning a painful revenge on the fox.

Blissful silence filled the car for half an hour.

A gentle shake woke the slumbering redhead.

"Huh? Where are we?"

"We're here," Rukawa answered patiently.

Hanamichi straightened from her slump position and gave the boy a whimsical look. "Where's here?"

"Home."

Hanamichi's eyebrow rose at the simple answer. "I see," she said hesitantly. She surveyed herself with a frown. "My clothes are all crumpled now. I can't face your family in this," she tugged at her skirt self-consciously.

Rukawa followed the girl's view. His body instantly responded to the innocent action of the redhead. He quickly diverted his gaze and stared at the frowning girl's face.

"Nani?" Hanamichi asked in annoyance.

"My parents are waiting. I don't think they'll mind if you have crumpled clothes or not," he reassured.

The girl's frown deepened. " Demo...I don't want to be seen like a rag doll. And my hair is standing on ends."

Rukawa studied the girl's face keenly. All he can see was a few loose hairs framing the pear-shaped face, a pair of chocolate brown eyes filled with confusion, pink lips were shaped into a pout and glowing flawless skin.

"Kirei," he sighed. He blindly reached out to touch the enchanting face as he dipped his head to kiss Hanamichi.

Hanamichi was startled at the sudden of action, but responded in abandon to the kiss.

Rukawa was the first to break off the kiss. He closed his eyes when the brown ones questioned why. He swallowed painfully to steady his breathing.

"We have to go now. My parents are waiting," he said after a few minutes of silence. Without waiting for Hanamichi's answer, he got out of the car. He rounded the car and opened the passenger door.

"Milady," he bowed as he extended his hand for Hanamichi.

Hanamichi blushed at the charming act. "Arigato, milord," she said as she took the offered hand. She got off the car carefully as not to trip. She shivered as the cold air hit her in full force.

A jacket was instantly provided to give warmth. She smiled gratefully at the blue-eyed kitsune.

Rukawa's breath hitched at the beautiful sight. He mentally hit himself to snap back to reality. Carefully wrapping his arms around the girl to keep her warm, he led her towards a large oak door.

Hanamichi leaned towards Kaede as he led her carefully. She took a look around the whole place and was shocked to be in front of a colossal mansion.

'He lives here?' Hanamichi wondered mentally.

The large oak door opened before they can reach it, and a stunningly beautifully woman was revealed. She was wearing a gray colored dress, her graying hair was tied in a simple braid, and she walked with elegance.

"Kaede," the woman said as she wrapped her arms around the smiling boy.

'Smiling?' Hanamichi thought in surprised. Kaede had set her aside when the woman greeted him. The kitsune was smiling warmly at the woman. 'Who is she?'

The woman kissed Kaede's cheeks in a very affectionate manner. "You are late, young man."

"Gomen nasai, okaa-san," he apologized. "I was still getting used to the jaguar."

'Okaa-san? So this is Kaede's mother. I should have known; she has the same foxy blue eyes. Kaede must have got his eyes from her,' Hanamichi analyzed mentally. Feeling out of place, she took a step backwards.

Wrong move.

Both mother and son stared at her. One looked at her with curiosity while the other looked at her with pride. She sweat dropped at the looks she received.

"And who might you be?" Rukawa Kana's eyes swept at the redhead from head to toe and back again.

Hanamichi fidgeted when she was openly studied.

Kaede laughed at the redhead's obvious discomfort. It earned him a glare. He coughed softly to get his mother's attention. "Okaa-san, this is Sakuragi Hanamichi," he introduced when his mother looked at him. He slowly approached the girl's side and slung his arm around the redhead's shoulders. He gave the girl a very charming smile. "Hana, this is my mother, Rukawa Kana."

Hanamichi blushed when Rukawa Kana raised an eyebrow at the arm around her shoulders. "Umm. Nice to meet you," she said nervously as she extend her hand for a handshake.

The woman took the offered hand doubtfully. "Nice to meet you, too." She took another sweeping look on the girl's crumpled attire then to her grinning son. One can almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"Okaa-san? Is there a problem?" the kitsune teased his mother, giving her a wide-eyed innocent look.

Kana stared at her son in confusion. After a few minutes, she blushed as she remembered her manners. "Oh gomen nasai. Where are my manners? I forgot to invite you in," she laughed nervously. "Come in. Come in."

She took hold of Hanamichi's arm and led the girl inside the huge house. She turned back to her grinning son and gave him a warning glare.

Kaede just gave Kana a charming smile.

Hanamichi also turned her head back to Kaede as if asking for guidance. Rukawa Kaede just winked at her. She blushed and faced Kana when she realized that the woman was asking her a question. She answered articulately and formally.

Rukawa Kana scrutinized the girl carefully. She noted the constant look the girl gave to her son and the way her son smiled at the girl. 'Hmmm, could it be...?' she couldn't help wondering.

They stopped in front of another huge door. A butler opened the door noiselessly.

Hanamichi was awed at the vast expanse of the room. She tentatively took a step inside when kana let her arm go. The room was decorated in a Victorian style setting. A huge fireplace was placed in one corner while two armchairs faced it. A beige colored sofa was placed in the center of the room and vases of different shapes and sizes adorned the numerous tables that surround the room. She mentally noted that the hallway that they passed through was also decorated with different vases.

'My entire house could fit in this room,' she thought. She was startled when kana spoke.

"Thank you, Edward," Kana said to the butler in English. The butler just bowed respectfully. "You can now call the rest of the family," Kana ordered softly.

"Yes, Madame," the butler said with a deep English accent.

Hanamichi looked around her like a bunny caught in a trap. Arms surrounded her gently, giving security.

"They won't eat you for dinner, Hana," Kaede whispered comfortingly.

Hanamichi gave a small laugh at the word eat. She blushed prettily when her stomach growled noisily.

Kaede laughed at the complaining stomach. "We'll eat once the whole family is down," he promised as he inhaled the redhead's scent.

Hanamichi nodded, leaning backwards to savor the comforting arms.

Kana watched the two with a smile. 'So you found her, Kaede,' she thought, happy for her son.

"Ahem," someone cleared his throat loudly to catch the attention of everyone inside the room. A tall figure stood up from the chair that faced the fireplace. "I always thought that you were never late, Kaede."

"My otou-san, Rukawa Kiyomori," Kaede said to Hanamichi when she turned questioning eyes to him. He nodded to the tall figure. "Otou-san, Sakuragi Hanamichi."

The girl curiously studied the man before her. She now knew where Kaede got his good looks. The man's black hair was edged with silver, giving him an older, more sophisticated look. The eyes though were blue-gray rather than the aqua blue that Kaede has.

"So you're the lady that caught my son's heart," Rukawa Kiyomori said as he kissed Hanamichi's hand. "It's nice meeting such a beautiful girl."

Hanamichi blushed at the compliment. "Nice meeting you too, sir."

Kiyomori laughed at the formal greeting. "Please call me Kiyo. Calling me sir makes me feel so old." the older Rukawa winked at the blushing redhead.

Hanamichi's blush deepened. She reluctantly nodded.

"Otou-san, please. You're embarrassing me," Kaede joked. He faced Hanamichi and gave her a disarming smile. "Hana might think we're a bunch of flirts."

Kiyomori laughed at that.

Hanamichi blushed redder than her hair. She elbowed Kaede hard.

"Ouch, Hana," Kaede grimaced.

Hanamichi would have apologized if not for the blue eyes that looked at her. They were laughing at her. She glared at Kaede angrily.

Kaede laughed at the indignant look Hanamichi was giving him, making the girl blush more.

'If I kept blushing like this, my face would remain red for eternity,' Hanamichi thought self-consciously.

"What's so funny?" someone asked from the doorway.

Hanamichi turned to face the newcomer. This woman has black hair, cut in a bob style, and same foxy blue eyes that Kaede has. Hanamichi can only give one word to describe the newcomer: chic.

"You must be Sakuragi Hanamichi," that was not a question.

"Hai. How do you know?" Hanamichi asked curiously. She frowned at the way that the newcomer scrutinized her body.

"Okina told me," the newcomer answered.

Hanamichi raised her eyebrow at that. "Oh."

The newcomer smirked at the suspicious look. She offered her hand for a handshake. "By the way, I'm Rukawa Naoko."

Hanamichi blinked twice before blushing again. She mentally berated herself for being a fool. 'She's obviously Naoko, baka.'

Naoko's smirk widened at the embarrassed way the redhead took her hand. She tightened her hold when Hanamichi tried to take he hand away.

"Onee-chan," Kaede warned softly when Hanamichi became uncomfortable.

Naoko laughed at her little brother. "Hai. Hai," she said as she released Hanamichi.

"Where's Ken?" kana asked her daughter.

Naoko shrugged. "Don't know. Must be in his room."

Kana sighed at the answer.

Hanamichi watched the exchange with an inquisitive look.

Kaede gazed at her with a warm glow in his eyes. He gently wrapped his arm around the girl's waist to get her attention.

"After dinner, we can go to the garden. Okaa-san has a huge collection of flowers," Kaede murmured in her ear.

Hanamichi nodded in agreement. She frowned when she remembered something. "Demo...it's night already. I won't be able to see their colors," she whispered in regret.

"You can smell them," Kaede said suggestively. He maneuvered Hanamichi so they face each other, nose-to-nose, hip-to-hip.

Hanamichi blushed at how their bodies fit like a glove to a hand. "Hai. I can smell them," she said, smiling innocently at the kitsune. She placed her arms on Kaede's shoulders and leaned on him.

Kaede chuckled at the innocent look. 'Do'aho,' he thought fondly. 'I never thought you could be this naive.'

The other three Rukawas stared at the happy couple.

"I guess his dream is now a reality," Naoko said to her parents.

The two nodded.

"Let me see. Red hair, big brown eyes, and a body to die for. Kaede's dream girl?" a voice asked all of sudden.

The three jumped in surprise.

"Ken!" Kana said, recovering from her shock. "How many times have I told you not to surprise me?"

"A thousand times, okaa-san," Ken answered suavely. He lightly kissed his mother's cheeks and then his sister's. He gave a nod of acknowledgement to his father.

Kiyomori nodded back. "You're late," he said.

"Gomen. Tia called," Ken explained.

Kiyomori nodded again. Tia was ken's personal assistant.

"So? What's her name?" ken nodded to the two teenagers.

"Sakuragi Hanamichi," Naoko answered coolly. "She's a model. Mito Okina is her manager."

"Oh? I thought Kaede didn't like models."

"Ask him yourself why," Naoko said exasperatedly.

Ken raised his eyebrow at his sister's attitude. "You don't like her?"

Naoko glared at him.

"Oh. You like her too," Ken said matter-of-factly. "Kaede won't like that, Nao-chan."

"Urusei!"

"Tsk! Tsk!"

"Yamero! Both of you," Kana reprimanded the two. "When will you two grow up?"

"Never," came the monotonous answer.

The rest of the family members looked at Kaede then at a beet-red Hanamichi.

"This night is turning into a French farce," Kiyomori said as he massaged his aching head.

"Oh my god," Kana said, horrified.

Ken chuckled at the embarrassed expression on Naoko's face.

"Hi. I'm Rukawa Ken," he suavely changed the subject. He extended his hand for a handshake, which the redhead took tentatively. He mentally observed the possessive way Kaede held Hanamichi's waist. "I won't steal her from you, Kaede."

Kaede just gave him a vacant look.

Hanamichi, on other hand, examined the handsome man in front of her. Ken was wearing a simple white shirt and khaki jeans. The likeness of Kaede and his older brother was stunning. Except for a small scar on his left eyebrow and older, wiser look, Ken could pass as Kaede's twin brother easily.

"Like what you saw?" Ken asked lightheartedly. He grins when the redhead blushed again.

'This night should be entitled how I blush myself silly,' Hanamichi thought, trying vainly to stop blushing.

Kaede glared daggers at his brother.

Ken chuckled. "Come on, Kaede. Lighten up."

Naoko snorted at Ken.

Ken took a sidelong glance at his sister and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Kana watched in despair as the night took a nosedive to disaster. Kiyomori massaged his forehead again.

"Dinner is served," Edward, the butler, announced to the relief of Kana and Kiyomori.

Dinner was served in a formal setting. Hanamichi surprised herself when she instinctively knew what to do and what to use in the table. Kana proudly talked about her vase and flower collection. Kiyomori talked with Ken about their business. Kaede remained silent, but keeping a close eye on his redhead. Naoko asked Hanamichi about her job as a model which Hanamichi answered directly and honestly.

Time passed quickly. It was past ten when dinner ended. Kiyomori invited Hanamichi to have a drink in the parlor, however Kaede shook his head. Hanamichi had no choice but to declined the offer.

Kaede led Hanamichi into the garden. The garden was located in the back of the mansion, and as Kaede had promised Hanamichi get to smell the flowers that adorn the said garden. The blue-eyed kitsune smiled as Hanamichi toured the whole garden in enthusiastic steps.

"Kaede, what's this flower called?"

"I don't know. Only okaa-san knew what this flower or that."

"What kind of a tour guide are you if you don't know anything?"

"This isn't the place that I want you to see, do'aho."

This caught Hanamichi's attention. She lifted her head from a flower bush to regard the boy closely. "Where is that place you want me to see?"

Instead of answering, Kaede took Hanamichi's hand and led her to a corner of the garden. Hanamichi remained silent as Kaede stopped in front of a wall.

"This is it?"

"Iie." 

Kaede tugged her closer to the wall. With his free hand, Kaede touched the wall and, to Hanamichi's surprise, a panel opened.

"Come on," the kitsune said as he led the redhead inside the panel.

Hanamichi's eyes widened when they emerged from the other side of the garden.

"Wow."

"Like it?"

"Like it?! Are you crazy? We're in paradise," Hanamichi exclaimed.

The paradise was a small garden. It has a small pond in one corner surrounded with lots of fireflies. A little straw hut served as resting place for anyone. But that was not what caught Hanamichi's attention. flowers seemed to be glowing in the moonlight, giving the whole place an ethereal look.

A wind blew and brought the flowers' scent on Hanamichi's nostril.

"Wow," Hanamichi sighed as she inhaled the wondrous scent.

"I still don't know the name of the flowers in this garden. But I do know that those," Kaede pointed to the Baby-blue-eyes-like flowers. "Bloom only in the full moon."

"Can I bring one home?"

"Hai."

Hanamichi looked at Kaede closely.

"Nani?" Kaede asked when he felt the stare.

"I always thought that you have a problematic family," Hanamichi said frankly.

"Why? Is it because I rarely talk to anyone?"

"Hai. And well you sleep a lot."

Kaede smiled. "I sleep a lot because it's the only way I can get to see her," Kaede answered the unvoiced question.

"Her?" Hanamichi asked coldly. The green-eyed monster was pounding in her heart again. It totally ruined her night.

Kaede nodded. "Hai. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Veins popped at Hanamichi's forehead. 'I bet I'm more beautiful than she is' was what Hanamichi wanted to shout to Kaede. But all she said was, "Oh." 

"Jealous, do'aho?" Kaede mocked her.

"Nani?! Who's jealous, baka kitsune?" Hanamichi denied vehemently. Her face flushed red when Kaede took her in his arms all of a sudden.

"You," he said deadpan.

"What makes you think I'm jealous?"

"You're as readable as an open book."

"I'm not jealous," Hanamichi answered calmly. "Anyway, I bet that girl you're dreaming about had three teeth only. Two on top, one on the bottom."

Kaede grinned at the comment. "Really?"

Hanamichi nodded her. "Hai. I can bet my...umm...my hair."

Kaede studied Hanamichi's hair. He gently combed his fingers on its lustrous strands. "It would be a pity if you cut it. So I won't take the bet."

Hanamichi gazed at the boy in front of her. "Who is she?" she whispered.

Kaede stared at the expressive brown eyes, mesmerized. "I don't know her name but she always appeared in my dreams."

"You slept a lot because you wish to see her," Hanamichi stated softly.

Kaede nodded.

"When did your dreams started?"

"When I was twelve."

"You already told me that," Hanamichi said tiredly. Fighting one's emotions can be so draining. "I mean..."

"I know what you mean," Kaede interrupted. "I grew up with my grandparents. It was grandfather who taught me basketball. I was twelve when the airplane that they were aboard in crashed in the Pacific. I became an introvert after that, and the dreams of a girl appeared around the sixth month after their deaths. At first, no one knew about my dreams. But my parents were getting worried for I refused to talk to anyone and I slept a lot. They began to nag me so I told my onii-chan. he said that the girl would materialize in the future, but I have to be a little social to get to meet her," Kaede smiled at the memory. "So I transferred to a public school and started all over again."

"I see," Hanamichi nodded. "Why in a public school?"

"Just a feeling that I would find her there."

"What does she look like?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Kaede stared at her silently. He ran his eyes on the girl's facial features slowly. "She has brown eyes." he gently kissed her closed eyes, smiling a bit when the eyelids fluttered a little, tickling him. "A cute nose." Kaede kissed Hanamichi's nose lightly. "Fair, flawless skin." Kaede moved his lips to Hanamichi's cheeks then to her forehead. "And..." Kaede moved his hands, which was full of Hanamichi's hair, towards his face. "Red hair," he concluded as he kissed her hair.

Hanamichi smiled at the way Kaede described the girl of his dreams. "She sounds just like me," she said shyly.

"She does, doesn't she?"

"Did you find her?"

Kaede stared at Hanamichi again. He smiled after a long minute of staring. "Hai. I believe I do," he answered.

"Oh?" Hanamichi raised her eyebrow at the surety of Kaede.

Kaede chuckled at the obvious disbelief. "Hai. I guess I forgot to mention that the girl in my dreams call me..." he paused for effect.

Hanamichi's ears perked. "Call you what?" she can't help asking.

"Kitsune."

"Eh?"

"She calls me kitsune," Kaede repeated laughingly.

"Kitsune? But I call you..." Hanamichi froze when realization sink in.

"Kitsune," Kaede finished. His smile widened when the brown eyes widened in surprised. "I've loved you before I met you, Hana."


	6. 6

Part Six, Thursday 5:00 AM  
Getting to Know Each Other

Hanamichi walked along the Shohoku High School corridor with her guntai when someone called her from behind.

"Hana!"

"Huh?" she turned around and was greeted with a stoic-face Rukawa Kaede. Feeling a blush formed in her cheeks, she tried to hide it with an irritated remark.

"What do you want, kitsune?" she snarled.  
Rukawa's expression didn't change. "Ohayo," he said instead, shocking everyone who heard the greeting.

Hanamichi's cheeks flushed red. She nodded woodenly. "Ohayo gozaimas," she greeted back.

The whole school buzzed at the morning greetings of the two. Everyone was wondering if the two were a couple especially when the news that Sakuragi Hana had already met Rukawa's parents last  
night.

The guntai was swarmed with a lot of people asking for details of the supposed relationship to the delight of the four.

"I feel like a celebrity," Takamiya exclaimed excitedly.

The three nodded in enthusiasm.

12:00 PM Shohoku School rooftop

Hanamichi felt a déjà vu when she found herself sitting beside Rukawa on the school rooftop during lunch break. She chewed her food while contemplating how the hell she ended up making friends with her worse enemy. She glanced at the boy beside her as these thoughts flashed through her mind.

Rukawa looked at Hanamichi when he felt the stare.

"Why am I being nice to you?" Hanamichi pouted her lips before asking the question.

The action made Rukawa Kaede leaned towards her and gave her a kiss.

"I don't know," Rukawa answered after a few seconds of kissing.

Hanamichi placed a hand on Rukawa's chest to stop him from getting too cozy again. "You're making this a habit," she said with frown.

"Oh?" he answered. Rukawa gazed at Hanamichi as the girl chew her bottom lip thoughtfully. He tried to kiss her again but was intercepted with a hand on his chest.

"Look, kitsune, I'm serious here, okay?" Hanamichi said calmly.

The boy sighed but yielded to the request. He set his lunch aside and moved closer to Hanamichi.

Hanamichi narrowed her eyes at Rukawa. "Rukawa?" she inquired.

"Kaede."

"Huh?"

"You should call me Kaede."

"And why should I do that?"

"You're my girlfriend now."

Hanamichi choked. "Excuse me?"

"You're my girl now."

"And when did that happened?"

"Last night."

Hanamichi's eyes widened at the answer. "As far as I know, we had dinner with your family and you told me you love me. But I don't remember saying I love you too."

"You just said it."

"Excuse me?"

"You just said you love me."

"Oh for God's sake! Stop twisting my words." Hanamichi glared at Rukawa. "And in my terms, you're not my boyfriend. You haven't even courted me yet."

Rukawa's eyebrow rose at that. "Courting is very old fashion, Hana," he informed.

"Duh! As if the tensai doesn't know that!" Hanamichi said indignantly. "Look! I may not look like it and I may not act like it, but I am very old fashioned. My parents taught me that being old fashioned is more secure than the modern way."

"More secure?"

"Yes. Because old fashioned ways is very tedious and…"

"Okay, I got the idea. But I still think of you as my girlfriend," Rukawa insisted.

"Why are being so stubborn, kitsune?" Hanamichi glared at Rukawa again.

"Because I'm not old fashioned," Rukawa said calmly as he took hold of Hanamichi's left hand and brought it to his lips. "Hmmm. You should wear something that would mark you to me. A ring, perhaps?" he thoughtfully inquired.

"I think you should jump over the rooftop," Hanamichi suggested angrily, snatching her hand from the kitsune.

Rukawa smirked.

"What so funny?" the redhead snarled.

Rukawa's smirk turned to laughter.

If looks could kill, Rukawa Kaede would have been dead by now. Hanamichi was so angry that she slapped Rukawa.

"Itai! Why did you that for?" Rukawa said rubbing his injured cheek. He was now glaring at the redhead.

"Hmp! Don't talk to me, I'm eating!" Hanamichi went back to her unfinished lunch. She practical ignored Rukawa as she shoved the food down.

"Slow down. You'll choke if you…"

"Urusei!" Hanamichi yelled at Rukawa's face.

Rukawa grimaced when some food particles flew to his face.

'Kuso!' he thought as he wiped the disgusting particles with a handkerchief. 'So much for Hana being a lady.'

He took a peek at the redhead as she took a swig of her soda bottle.

After taking the liquid, Hanamichi licked her lips, unconsciously seducing the boy beside her.  
Rukawa had to hold himself in check so not to jump at the redhead. 'She is angry as it is,' he thought. But was very much tempted to jump when the girl bit her lip absentmindedly.  
"Damn."

Hanamichi turned to Rukawa. "What's with you?" she asked haughtily. Rukawa shook his head. His back was facing Hanamichi to the bafflement of the redhead.

"Crazy kitsune," she murmured softly. She went back to her lunch and ate it with gusto. When finished she calmly placed the bento in her bag and placed the kitsune's bento in his bag.

"Oi, kitsune," she said irritably. When Rukawa didn't reply, she lifted the boy's bag and flung it at his back.

"Oof!" Rukawa exclaimed at the painful hit. "Nani yo, do'aho?" he demanded as he turned to face Hanamichi.

"Duh! The ring had just rung, baka kitsune," Hanamichi retorted with a snort. "If you wanna stay here and sleep, feel free but I ain't staying with ya!"

Hanamichi flung her duffel bag to her shoulders and marched to the rooftop door.

Rukawa was left on the floor staring after the redhead. After a few seconds of immobility, he stood up and followed the redhead to attend their respective classes.

-5:00 PM after school-

"Don't you have any practice today?" Hanamichi asked to the boy beside her.

"Iei. Anzai-sensei cancelled practice today for some reason he won't tell us," Rukawa answered monotonously.

"That's weird."

Rukawa nodded as agreement.

"Do you think oyagi missed me?"

Rukawa stared at the girl. "What makes you think Anzai-sensei would miss you?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I missed him too," Hanamichi answered honestly while staring at the road in front of her with a wistful look on her  
beautiful face.

Rukawa nodded. "Probably," he answered.

Silence reigned between the two as they walked slowly towards Hanamichi's house.

"Anou…kitsune?" she started tentatively.

"Nani?"

"How was the team this week?"

"Doing fine."

"Oh."

Rukawa looked at the girl again. "The team is a little bit quiet," he informed softly.

"Are you saying that I'm loud?" Hanamichi tried to make her voice sound angry but failed miserably.

"If you don't know that already, then you're more of a do'aho than I presumed you to be," the boy replied matter-of-factly.

To the surprise of Rukawa, a giggle escaped the redhead. He stared at the girl again.

"Yeah. I guess I'm overly loud, aren't I?" she asked.

Rukawa smiled at that. He reached out pulled the girl closer to him.

Hanamichi gazed at Rukawa with surprise. But smiled as she made herself comfortable with the kitsune's embrace.

Rukawa was relieved when Hanamichi didn't try to wiggle her way out of the embrace. He tightened his hold when he spotted some people watching them both. He recognized one as the captain's sister, whatever her name was.

Hanamichi spotted Haruko with two friends and tried to move away from Rukawa but the kitsune won't have it her way.

"Kitsune?" she begged softly.

"Iei."

"Demo…"

"Don't patronize her, do'aho."

Hanamichi studied the boy closely, and then looked at Haruko. Seeing hurt and jealousy on her eyes, she leaned closer to Rukawa and whispered softly, "I have to talk to her, Kaede."

"Iie."

"Don't be impossible, kitsune," she snarled. They were still walking forward in steady steps, though Hanamichi's legs were getting shaky due to Haruko's glare. She had never been subjected to the girl's glare before.

"I know you want to talk to your friend, but I seriously opposes it," Rukawa reasoned out. "She's jealous and won't be very open-minded if you tried to talk to her now. Maybe later after she's through with her infatuation."

Hanamichi was looking at Rukawa while the boy reasoned out. She knew that he had a point so she remained quiet and snuggled closer to Rukawa.

Rukawa in response tightened his hold as he led the girl away from trouble.

Hanamichi looked back behind them and found a group of girls glaring at her. Haruko was one of them and that was what broke Hanamichi's heart.

When they arrived at the redhead's house, Rukawa calmly asked Hanamichi for her keys. When the girl didn't respond, he carefully fished the keys out of the girl's bag pockets. He entered the humble abode towing the silent girl beside him. He placed Hanamichi in a very colorful sofa after taking both their shoes off.

Hanamichi had strangely fallen asleep while walking home. Rukawa almost laugh at this.

'Seems I'm becoming more influential to you,' he thought as he joined the girl in the sofa. He positioned Hanamichi so the girl was half lying to his chest. Promptly he fell asleep too.

A fly was hovering at his nose. Rukawa swat it away but it persisted.

'Damn annoying fly,' he thought angrily as he swatted it away again. He heard a muffled giggle, and almost laughed out. So his annoying _fly_ could giggle, huh?

Hanamichi delicately traced Rukawa's face with her hair, tickling the boy. She was trying not to laugh when the boy frown with annoyance and tried to swat her hand away.  
For the third time, she brushed her hair to Rukawa's face. She squeaked when a hand suddenly took hold of her hand.

Rukawa laughed when the girl squeaked in surprise.

Hanamichi blushed for getting caught in her little prank. But was irritated when the boy kept laughing at her.

"Stop laughing, kitsune," she demanded with a little poke on Rukawa's ribs.

"Okay," Rukawa hiccupped after laughing so hard.

"Hmp!"

Rukawa laughed again. It earned him a glare from Hanamichi and another painful jab on the ribs. The jab was too uncomfortable for Rukawa that he involuntary twisted away from it.

Resulting in a tangled mass of legs and arms on the floor.

"Itee!" Hanamichi cried out when the floor met up with her back. The kitsune laughed harder to Hanamichi's enragement.

"Get off me, kitsune," Hanamichi demanded to the laughing hyena.

Rukawa stopped laughing when he realized their position. He grinned lecherously at the girl at the bottom.

Hanamichi panicked when she saw the look on Rukawa's eyes. She struggled vehemently.

"Get off me, Rukawa Kaede, unless you want me to bring the whole neighborhood on your head. I'm very loud, you know," she threatened.

"Oh? That is what I like to find out," Rukawa murmured seductively. He grinned evilly when the girl gave him a wide-eyed look.

"You're joking," she insisted.

Rukawa shrugged his shoulders, then maneuver his hands to Hanamichi's and placed them over the girl's head.

Hanamichi was so shocked at what the kitsune was implying that she didn't move a muscle to stop the boy.

Not receiving resistance, Rukawa lowered his head to kiss the girl softly. Nibbling at the delicate lips, he slowly deepened the kiss. A very merciless knee made contact with his groin.

"…"  
Due to the pain, Rukawa couldn't even mutter a word as he crunched away from Hanamichi.

"Serves you right, hentai," Hanamichi reprimanded angrily while standing as far away as she can from Rukawa.

Rukawa was thinking painful torture for Hanamichi as revenge, unfortunately he couldn't even sit up straight yet.

'Damn you, do'aho,' he thought. He heard footsteps moving away from him then a door opening.

"Get out, hentai kitsune," Hanamichi ordered to the fallen boy.

Rukawa gritted his teeth together to stop from yelling at Hanamichi. After all, it was his fault that the girl was angry with him.

'I'll torture my onii-san first before I torture Hanamichi,' he promised himself. He looked up and gazed at Hanamichi with helpless-puppy eyes, begging forgiveness.

Hanamichi's eyebrow rose at the look. "It won't work on me, kitsune. Now out before I kick you out," she ordered with softer tones this time.

Rukawa heard the softening and didn't hesitate to use to it his advantage.

"Onegai, Hana," he begged with the same helpless-puppy eyes. "Gomen nasai, honto ni. I'll behave from now on."

Hanamichi turned away from him to think for a moment. Rukawa felt a sense of triumph, but it was squashed when Hanamichi gave him a stern look.

"Get out," Hanamichi ordered with a hand pointing to the open door.

Rukawa sighed with defeat. He slowly untangled himself from the floor and walked in as much dignity he can muster with the pain in his groin. He made a mental note on his head that he would not try to forcefully kiss the redhead without liquor, the thought made him smile in spite his injury.

Hanamichi noticed the small smile playing in Rukawa's lips. 'What the hell is he thinking of now?' she wondered silently. 'If it's how-to-get-me-to-bed thoughts again, I swear I'll cut off his penis with that kitchen knife Okina gave me.'

The thought made her blush.

'As if I'll ever touch his penis,' she thought with a hot face.

Rukawa was watching her closely and wondered what the girl was blushing at.

"Daijobu des ka, Hana?" he asked, worried that he might have caused the girl some shock due to his advances.

Hanamichi couldn't look at him in the eye. She was blushing too much.

"Hai, daijobu des," she answered meekly. She was staring at the spot on the floor.

Now, Rukawa was really worried. The girl was never meek, that he realized just a few minutes ago. The girl was blushing and not looking at him.

"Hana," he called tentatively. When the girl didn't look up, he made her look at him.

"Gomen, Hana," he apologized. "I'm not really a hentai."

Hanamichi stared at him big luminous eyes, not really understanding what he was saying, but understood what he wanted to say.

The girl nodded.

He smiled reassuringly, "Gomen if I scared you. It won't happen again, I promise." He ran his hand that cupped Hanamichi's chin to her throat then to the back of her head. He then placed his forehead on the silent girl's, looking deep in her eyes.

Hanamichi smiled at Rukawa, forgiving him as she did so. Rukawa smiled back, his thumb soft caress the girl's cheeks.

They stayed like that for a few minutes; both were relishing the closeness of each other.

"Kaede?"

"Huh?"

"I'm hungry," Hanamichi informed softly.

Rukawa chuckled. "So am I," he answered.

"Let's eat then."

"Where? Are you going to cook? Do you know how to cook?" Rukawa seemed surprise to the idea of Hanamichi knowing how to cook.

Hanamichi pinched Rukawa. "Baka," she reprimanded. "How do you suppose I eat if I don't cook? I lived alone, you know."

"I don't know. I never thought of it before," he explained. He straightened and pulled Hanamichi to the open door. "I don't think my stomach can wait till you cook something. I'll just treat you out."

Hanamichi frowned. "I bet you don't think that I can cook properly," she snorted.

"You can guess?!" Rukawa teased.

That earned him another jab on the ribs.

The boy just laughed at the girl.

The two walked around the neighborhood quietly. Hanamichi hummed her ore wa tensai song while Rukawa held her hand.

"Hana?" Rukawa asked suddenly.

"Hai?"

"Who provide for you?"

Hanamichi stared at Rukawa. "You mean, provide for my studies and food?" she frowned.

"Hai. You're an orphan. And you don't have a job to provide for your basic needs. Yet you seem to be having a nice life with no financial problems whatsoever," he wondered.

Hanamichi smiled. Nodding in understanding, she answered, "I have a trust fund from my father that finances my studies and other stuff, its good till I finished college. But it was not the one that provides for my food. I have a little garden at the back of my house and I fish if I don't have money to buy meat."

"How about the rice? You eat a lot, I've noticed."

Hanamichi giggled. "Yeah, I eat a lot. I love food." She then whispered conspiratorially, "but you know what? The one that supplies my rice is a magic box that never runs out of rice grains. But you mustn't tell anyone about it, huh kitsune?"

Rukawa seriously questioned the sanity of the girl beside him. He stopped walking and studied her closely for any signs of mental illness.

Hanamichi bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing at the boy. His thoughts were so easy to guess by the look on his face.

"You're kidding me," he said matter-of-factly.

That triggered Hanamichi's mirth.

Rukawa's eyebrow rose at the reaction. He turned away and started walking.

"'Che," he huff with annoyance.

Hanamichi stopped laughing and ran up to him. "Come on, kitsune. Lightened up, it was a joke," Hanamichi grinned cheekily at him. When the boy kept walking, Hanamichi held his hand and made him look at her.

"I was serious," he said deadpan.

That evaporated Hanamichi's mirth. She bit her lip nervously, not knowing what to say.

Rukawa, seeing the girl's indecision, began walking away again.

Hanamichi was left with a heavy heart. She looked at the retreating back for a few seconds. With a determined look, she walked up to Rukawa and gave him a bump on the head.

"I'm sorry, okay?" she said arrogantly when the boy glared at her.

Rukawa frowned and stared at the girl intensely.

Hanamichi visibly squirmed under the intense look. She looked at her feet and fidgeted nervously.

"Look," she started with her head bowed. "I'm sorry. I thought that by now your sense of humor might have improved a little. I'm really sorry." She finished her explanation and gazed at Rukawa straight in the eye.

Rukawa nodded.

Hanamichi sighed with relief.

"The truth is that," she began. "I have unlimited supply of rice from a farm far away. I don't know why they sent me sacks of rice without payment monthly. So I do have a magic _box_ filled with rice."

Rukawa nodded again.

Hanamichi grinned. "Can we find a dim sum house now? I'm really, really hungry," she pleaded. "But it's your treat, right?"

Rukawa nodded.

Hanamichi squealed in delight. She hastily dragged Rukawa to a certain road that led to her favorite dim sum house.

Rukawa's tension evaporated as a genki girl chattering about her favorite foods led him to a small restaurant.

"Konbanwa, Mina-kaasan," she greeted to the people inside the restaurant.

"Konbanwa," a motherly woman greeted back. She was wiping the counter and talking to a man with spiky hairstyle.

"Konbanwa," a smiling face greeted them. An eyebrow rose when he recognized one of the newcomers. "Rukawa-kun?"

Rukawa nodded as greeting to Sendoh Akira.

"What are you doing here, smiley?" Hanamichi asked in surprised. She clamped her mouth when she slipped up.

"Smiley?" Sendoh wondered in shock. "Hanamichi-kun?"

Hanamichi sweat dropped.

"Hanamichi-kun?" Rukawa repeated as he glared at the redhead then to the smiling face.  
"Ahh," Sendoh confirmed with a nodded. "We're friends."

"Really?" Rukawa asked sarcastically.

Sendoh laughed. "Hai, we're friends. Though I have to admit that I wanted more than that but Hanamichi-kun here told me that he…" he didn't get to finish his speech for a bamboo plate was flung to his face.

"Urusai!" the redhead yelled.

Sendoh calmly plucked the bamboo plate off his face. "Hai. Hai," he agreed with a smile. "You should retard that temper of yours, Hana. It could get you in trouble someday."

"Whatever!"

Sendoh laughed at the redhead.

Rukawa watched the exchange with an annoyed expression. "Aren't you hungry, Hana?" he asked to Hanamichi when the Ryonan captain opened his mouth again to tease the redhead. He was glaring at Sendoh.

Sendoh closed his mouth and glared at Rukawa too. "Hana?!"

Hanamichi looked nervously at the two glaring males. She edged closer to Rukawa and blurted out nervously, "Anou… Kaede had been calling me that since this…"

"Kaede?!" now Hanamichi was subjected to Sendoh's glare.

Hanamichi laughed uneasily. "Hai. Kaede," she nodded in affirmation.

One could see Sendoh turning into stone then crumbling into a dust pile on the floor. The woman, whom Sendoh was talking to a while ago, hastily swept the floor and tossed the dust outside.

"There," she said as she dusted off her hands. "I'm sure he'll get over it soon."

"Demo…"

"Don't worry," the woman reassured the redhead. "He's your friend. He'll understand.

"By the way, my name is Mina. But Hanamichi and the rest of her friends call me Mina-kaasan," she introduced herself to Rukawa. "And you are..?"

"Rukawa. Rukawa Kaede," Rukawa bowed in respect.

"Hmmm. A Rukawa eh? I have to say, Hana-chan, you know how to choose."

"Mina-kaasan!" Hanamichi yelled aghast.

The motherly woman laughed. "Just kidding. Now, the regular or..." she looked at Rukawa, "...special?"

Hanamichi beamed, "The special! But it's the kitsune's treat. So I'm not cleaning your dishes tonight."  
Mina nodded then left the two to attend to their orders.

"Cleaning dishes?" Rukawa asked to Hanamichi as they seated themselves in a corner.

"Hai," Hanamichi nodded. She looked around the little restaurant then eyed the boy closely. "I have dinner here if the gang isn't with me. But if I don't have money, Mina-kaasan will still serve me dinner but I have to do the dishes."

Rukawa nodded. "And Sendoh? When did you become friends? He doesn't seem to be surprised to see you as a girl."

"Oh we became friends after the Kainan and Ryonan match. We kinda met in the seashore while I was fishing. He said he wanted to be friends and I said okay why not. Youhei had probably told him about what happened to me," Hanamichi shrugged.

Another nod from Rukawa. "He said that he's interested in more than friendship. Is that true?" he interrogated.

"That's what he said," Hanamichi answered honestly. "I like him, but not that way. I was still hung up on Haruko at that time he told me he'd like to be my boyfriend."

"Oh."

The two fell silent.

"Mina doesn't have customers much, does she?" Rukawa looked around the quiet, homey restaurant.

"Hai. But she's okay with this. She said that she doesn't get to become too tired if customers come only by one or two," Hanamichi explained.

"And she didn't get bankrupt?"

"Thinking like a businessman, aren't ya?"

"Can't help it," Rukawa shrugged.

"She doesn't have much," Hanamichi sounded wistful. "She loves this restaurant very much, but not that much that she'll kill herself for it. As long as it's open, she's happy."

"I see," Rukawa said. He took hold of Hanamichi's hand and whispered inaudibly, "I like the music."

"Hmm?" Hanamichi had to lean towards Rukawa to hear him clearly.

"The music. The one being played on the radio," Rukawa clarified.

"Oh." Hanamichi listened and sure enough, music was indeed being played on the radio.

"Utada Hikaru's First Love," she informed Rukawa.

Rukawa nodded as he tightened his hold on Hanamichi's hand. "It's beautiful," he whispered.

Hanamichi smiled coyly, "Want me to sing it for you?"

"Please do."

Hanamichi cleared her throat then began to sing earnestly.

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

Rukawa gazed at the brown orbs and felt suddenly giddy and warm inside. He brought the redhead's hand to his lips and kissed the palm.

"Aieru, Hana," he said.  
Hanamichi didn't answer but rather reached out to touch Rukawa's face.

Rukawa smiled sweetly at the old-fashioned girl before him. He wished that he could freeze that moment and be beside Hana forever.

-8:00 PM, after Dinner-

The dinner went well. Rukawa enjoyed the dinner though his taste buds were a little singed due to the very hot sauce that Hanamichi preferred for her steamed meatballs. The redhead laughed heartily when Rukawa's face turned tomato red. After dinner, they walked hand in hand towards Hanamichi's house.

"Arigato for the delicious dinner, Kaede," Hanamichi chirped happily. They were just a corner from her house.

Rukawa looked at the girl and smiled. He nodded when Hanamichi looked at him.

Hanamichi chew her lip as she thought of something. Rukawa had to restrain himself not to kiss the redhead. The incident in her house lingered in his mind like a nasty thundercloud.

"Kaede?"

"Huh?"

"Your family," Hanamichi began hesitantly.

"What about them?"

Hanamichi stopped walking and faced Rukawa.

"Tell me about them," she whispered.

Rukawa stared at her for a moment. "Naze?"

Hanamichi turned away from him and shrugged, "Because I'm curious."

"Oh."

Hanamichi faced him again.

"You don't have to tell me anything important," she said. "I just wanted to know more about you."

Silence reigned between the two.

Rukawa smiled. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hanamichi shrugged.

Rukawa thought for a minute.

"My parents were married for thirty years now," he initiated. "My okaa-san was only sixteen when she gotten pregnant, otou-san was eighteen at a time. My grandparents decided to marry the two in spite of their young age. Both parties thought that the marriage would not last."

Hanamichi stood rooted to the ground as she listened to the story.

"Looks like they were wrong," she cried.  
Rukawa smiled. "Yeah. They were wrong. For even in my parents' young age, they both loved each other very much.

"My Ken-niichan built his own empire of businesses at the age of twenty. He is a notorious playboy." Rukawa began walking again towards Hanamichi's house.  
Hanamichi ran to catch up. "What about Naoko?"

"What about her? She had begun designing clothes just a few years ago. She's a lesbian. She likes you," Rukawa answered frankly.

Hanamichi frowned. "Oh."

Rukawa grinned. "Ken-niichan and Naoko-neechan were always at each others' throats. Okaa-san had lost hope of ever having peace between the two."

Hanamichi laughed. "That's why Kana-san was so embarrassed at their childish squabble."

Rukawa nodded. They arrived at the redhead's place in no time.

Hanamichi stood at her gate, debating in herself wither she'll invite the kitsune in or not.

"I have to go now, Hana," Rukawa announced. He took Hanamichi in his arms and kissed her softly.

Hanamichi slumped at Rukawa as she let the kiss deepened. She sighed as they parted.

Rukawa gazed at the girl carefully. He gently traced Hanamichi's face. "Hana?"

"Huh?"

"I don't believe in courtship. When I like someone, I tell that person right away but for you, I'll make an exception. Love me now, I'll court you forever," Rukawa promised soulfully.

Hanamichi's eyes widened. "I…" she stammered.

Rukawa smiled. He tenderly untangled himself from the redhead and walked away.

Hanamichi was left staring at his back.

"I always wondered why I don't like him. I guess I knew from the start that he'll take something precious from me," a voice spoke.

Hanamichi twirled and came face-to-face with Sendoh Akira and Mito Youhei. From the tune of voice, Hanamichi easily decipher that it was Sendoh who spoke. Youhei smiled apologetically at Hanamichi.

"Sumi-masen, we didn't mean to scare you," Youhei apologized to the redhead.

Hanamichi shook her head. "Iie. You didn't scare me."

Sendoh stared at Hanamichi accusingly with his ever-present smile. "So he's your boyfriend now." It was not a question.

"Akira, I never gave you any hope that I'll…"

"Urusai!"

Hanamichi obediently shut up.

Sendoh smiled ruefully. "I wish that I could hate you. I really do," Sendoh said. After a few seconds, he started laughing hysterically. "But you know what? I still love you so much that I could come up to Rukawa right now and kill him."

Hanamichi stared at him like he had grown another head.

Sendoh laughed harder. "Nay! I won't do that to you," he said. He sobered then stride out of the gate and in front of the redhead. He tenderly reached out and cupped Hanamichi's face.

"You are so beautiful in both genders. I hope that he love you because of who you are and not because you're a girl that resembles a dream," Sendoh stated gravely. He walked away leaving a stunned girl behind.

Youhei approached the silent girl. "He'll be fine, he's a survivor," he reassured.

Hanamichi had her head hung down after what Sendoh had said. She slowly shook her head to clear her mind. She calmly looked at Youhei and gave him a smile.

"Hai!" she said in a false cheer.

Youhei didn't smile back. "It's okay to be worried. He is, after all, your friend."

Hanamichi nodded. "I…I just can't see why he kept on hanging there," she cried. "I've rejected him before but still he…"

"Hope springs eternal to a loving heart, Hanamichi," Youhei interrupted. "You should know that."

Hanamichi barked a miserable laugh. "Damn! You're right!"

Youhei silently let Hanamichi vent out her pain.

"Did you tell him everything, Youhei?" she uttered after sobering from her misery.

"Hai. He asked for details. Though I'm a little bit hesitant, I decided to tell him the truth," Youhei admitted. "He deserved to know."

"Even the dream-thing?"

"Yeah."

"You don't like Rukawa for me, do you, Youhei?"

Youhei stared at Hanamichi gloomily. He gripped the girl's shoulder in a brotherly comfort.

"Go to sleep now. It's not wise to think too much of the things that should be left in time," he suggested.

Hanamichi nodded in agreement. She suddenly felt so tired. She felt Youhei moved away and before she could speak, Youhei had already turned into a corner. She helplessly stared after her best friend.

A sensation of loneliness and foreboding filled her heart.

She entered her humble abode with a heavy heart. She dropped into the couch and curled into a ball.

She felt so alone. A feeling that she hadn't had since her parents deaths. Her eyes traveled to a picture frame on the wall.

It was a family picture. A cheerful couple could be seen holding to a small boy with red hair. Hanamichi was only three years old at the time the picture was taken. Those were the happy moments in the Sakuragi family. After Hanamichi's mother died in an accident when Hanamichi was only four, the household had little to be happy of. Hanamichi's father spent more time in his work than with his son. Hanamichi met Youhei and the guntai, and was happy to be with them than with his father. The father and son had become strangers to each other till Hanamichi's father died of heart attack. The young Sakuragi had learned to be independent at a very young age.

A knock on the door interrupted Hanamichi's musings. She silently uncurled from the couch and answered the door expecting Youhei.

"Megane-kun?!" she exclaimed in surprised.


	7. 7

Part Seven, Friday 8:00 AM  
Painful Choice

Hanamichi idly posed for the camera. She was absent in school today for she felt so down. Okina knew of her truancy so she was forced to pose for a few magazines. Knowing how persistent Okina could be, she complied.

Okina watched Hanamichi, as the girl was being made-up. Youhei had told her of the redhead's problem with her friend, Sendoh. Usually, Okina would not interfere. But this time, she was worried. Hanamichi as a girl seemed to be more sensitive than as a boy.

"Hana?" Okina approached Hanamichi after the make-up artist was done with her.

"Hai, Mito-san?" 

"Anou… Youhei mentioned to me that you had an argument with your new friend. Is that true?" Okina asked cautiously to the girl. She could clearly see the girl's eyes watered but the tears were blinked away rapidly.

"I hurt him," Hanamichi admitted softly.

Okina nodded in understanding. "Youhei did mention that too. But, Hana-chan, don't burden yourself too much. You were just being honest with yourself."

Hanamichi fell silent. Too silent for Okina.

"Hana?" she inquired with worry.

Hanamichi gave a start.

"Gomen. I was just thinking," Hanamichi said.

Okina nodded again. She would have wanted to talk more but the photographer gave a sign that the pictorials were starting.

When Hanamichi stood up, Okina stopped her with a firm hold with her elbow.

"We'll talk later, Hanamichi."

Hanamichi seemed startled that Okina called her by her true name. But recovered when the photographer began yelling for her. She tried pull away but Okina resisted.

"Hai," she agreed to Okina when the woman refused to let go until she said so.

Okina smiled in a motherly way.

"I'm just worried about you, Hanamichi," she whispered. She then let the redhead go.

Hanamichi nodded woodenly.

'I'm worried about myself too,' Hanamichi thought with dread.

6:00 PM, Shohoku basketball gym

Rukawa kept glancing at the clock. He cursed as Akagi gave orders like a bullet from a gun. He wanted the practice to be finished so he could go to Hanamichi's house to investigate why the redhead was absent in her classes. Mito Youhei and the rest of Hanamichi's friends were watching the practice that night, even though the redhead was not there. Anzai-sensei was also present that night.

Kogure watched Rukawa glance at the clock every other minute. He frowned slightly, an action that was not lost to an observant Mitsui.

"What's wrong?" Mitsui asked the bespectacled boy.

Kogure nearly jump off his skin. "Don't startle me like that, Mitsui-kun!"

Mitsui gave him a bored look. "Yeah, whatever."

Kogure sighed deeply. "I'm just…"

"Studying Rukawa as he counts down the minutes," Mitsui finished for him. 

Kogure looked embarrassed.

Mitsui smirked. "Don't worry. You're not the only one who noticed that Rukawa seemed distracted tonight. Heard a rumor that the redhead girlfriend of his didn't show up at school today." He nodded his head at Rukawa's direction.

"Oh," was all Kogure could say in reply.

Mitsui looked at him closely. "Know anything about it?"

Kogure blushed. "About what?" he asked innocently.

Mitsui gave a long-suffering sigh. "Kogure-kun?"

"Hai?" Kogure fidgeted when the three-pointer gave his an accusing glare.

"Did you have a talk with Hanamichi?"

Kogure nearly had a heart attack. "How did you know?" he squeaked.

"Aha! I knew it," Mitsui exclaimed triumphantly then chuckled evilly, catching attention.

Kogure watched in misery as the whole team's attention zoomed in on them.

"Hush, Mitsui-kun," he pleaded.

"Hey, guys!" Mitsui called everybody.

Kogure looked pale and stricken. "Mitsui-kun, onegai."

Mitsui was deaf to his pleas. "Guys, Kogure here had talked to Hanamichi."

Silence struck the gym. Except for Anzai-sensei, Rukawa and the guntai, everyone rushed to Kogure's side and started firing question after question. Even Ayako tugged at his arm to get him to answer her question. Kogure could only stare at the team with a confused and scared look.

Rukawa was shocked to hear the news. He stood rooted to the ground, his mind running in turmoil.

'How did he know?' he thought as he looked around for the Sakuragi guntai.

The guntai each shook their heads. They too had worried expressions etched on their faces.

'Is this why Hanamichi didn't go to school?' was the question in their minds.

Kogure was getting very panicky at the rush of questions raining on him. "Gomen ne but I made a promise to Sakuragi-kun not to tell any of you where he is," he yelled to get everyone to listen to him.

Ayako frowned in impatience. "Demo, Kogure-sempai," she pouted. "I think the whole team deserves an explanation for his long absence."

The team agreed whole-heartedly.

Kogure looked at them. He looked around the gym and spotted Rukawa staring at him in shock.

"Tasukete, Rukawa-kun," Kogure begged. "Onegai."

Rukawa blinked them moved to help the bespectacled boy out of the circle of wild Shohoku team members.

"Stop where you are, Rukawa," Mitsui threatened, stepping in front of Rukawa. "Or else I'm gonna tell them that you have a crush on Sakuragi," he lied.

That ceased all activities.

Rukawa stared at him emotionlessly. "In case you didn't know, my girlfriend happens to be a Sakuragi," he said deadpan.

Mitsui wasn't daunted that his bluff didn't work. "Honto ni? You like redheads or something?" he taunted. He made signs to Miyagi to get Kogure into the locker room.

Miyagi was puzzled at the movements of Mitsui's hands behind his back and didn't move at all.

'Goddamnit, Ryochin! Move!' Mitsui thought in frustration when Kogure remained standing behind him.

"So? Answer my question, Rukawa," another sign to Miyagi and this time, Miyagi got the message.

Miyagi pulled Kogure quietly to the locker room. Unfortunately for Miyagi, the Sakuragi guntai interrupted.

"Do'aho," Rukawa replied to the stupid question.

"Nani?! Who you calling do'aho?!"

"Quit copying lines, Micchy," Takamiya jeered. The guntai laughed at the embarrassed three-pointer.

"Urusai!" Mitsui yelled, blushing furiously.

Miyagi in the meantime tried to smuggle Kogure again into the locker room (for a lengthy interrogation) but Youhei and Sauichiro stood on guard of the locker room door while the other two kept a firm hold on Kogure.

Kogure felt like a rope on a tug-o-war.

"Okay! Fine!" Miyagi gave up. He glared at the stubborn guntai then turned to Kogure angrily. "Sempai, we deserve an explanation on Sakuragi's absence. Kuso! Is he having a vacation or something?"

Kogure shook his arms to get the blood to circulate properly again. He was obviously ignoring all glares aimed at him.

Mitsui, losing his patience, walked up to Kogure and shook him like a rag doll. "Speak, man, speak!" he demanded.

Everyone face-faulted.

"What's the meaning of this?" someone yelled thunderously.

Everyone fretted and stared at the enraged captain.

Akagi was angry. He left just to get a drink and got back to find the team capering around a strangled vice-captain and the former MVP.

Mitsui unconsciously dropped the near-blue Kogure.

Kogure gasped for precious air.

"I'm waiting," Akagi bellowed.

The team members were so scared; none spoke up for nearly a minute.

Two veins appeared on Gori's forehead, and when he was about to yell again, Ayako bravely raised her hand.

"You're so brave, Aya-chan," Miyagi praised the girl with hearts in his eyes.

Ayako ignored him. "Anou, Captain," she started. "We're so sorry for all the excitement. But you see, Kogure-sempai slipped up and told Mitsui-sempai that he had talked to Sakuragi-kun." Ayako took a long breath after she explained.

Akagi turned to Kogure at the floor. "Is this true?" he asked.

"Hai," Kogure answered honestly. He was still messaging his neck for it felt like it was about to break by Mitsui's shaking.

"Did you talk to Sakuragi?" Akagi interrogated.

Kogure was silent for a moment while he was contemplating if he should answer the question or not. He looked at Akagi and decided to tell the truth. Well, partially, that is. "Hai."

A lengthy pause.

Akagi glared at Kogure. "Don't make me ask you another question."

Kogure laughed nervously. "Gomen ni. I made a promise to Sakuragi-kun not to tell anyone anything."

"You value that promise more than your life?" Mitsui asked.

"We can torture you for information, you know," Miyagi threatened gravely.

Kogure smiled angelically. "A wound heals but a scar will remain," he said wisely.

"Huh?" was everyone's answer except for Akagi.

Akagi sighed deeply. "It means that if he breaks his promise to Sakuragi, Sakuragi will never trust him with a secret again," he explained.

"Oh," answer from the enlightened group.

Unknown to the team, Akagi Haruko stood just outside the open door of the gym and heard the ruckus. Her two friends were with her and looking at her worriedly.

It wasn't Kogure's confession of talking to Sakuragi that rattled the girl. It was the matter-of-fact way that Rukawa admitted of having the new girl as his girlfriend.

"Haruko-chan?" the two girls asked worriedly at Haruko.

Haruko seemed to snap out of her reverie and gave her worried friends a strained smile.

"Daijobu des," she croaked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Daijobu des, honto ni. Ah, shouldn't we be going home now?" she said then walked away from the gym like a zombie.

The two looked at her worriedly but followed the heartbroken girl silently.

As they neared a corner, they spotted a familiar redhead walking towards them. Haruko froze and so did the other two girls.

Hanamichi was nervous. She left the pictorial in a hurry, not wanting to talk to Okina. She went home and donned her old oversized T-shirt and jeans. She planned to tell Anzai-sensei and Akagi everything. Knowing how pushy Akagi can be, she expected the team to be still in the gym. She didn't expect to see Haruko, though. She's jittery as it is.

"Konbanwa, Haruko-san," she greeted with a nervous smile. She didn't like the look Haruko was giving her. A knife could easily cut the tension in the air.

"Anou…is Captain Akagi still at the gym?" the nervous redhead asked. When the glaring girl didn't answer, she laughed nervously. "Of course, he's still at the gym, you're still here because if you were not here…"

"So you're Rukawa-kun's girlfriend," Haruko interrupted Hanamichi's babble in a cold tone.

Hanamichi was rendered speechless. Her past acquaintances with Haruko never revealed how cold the once friendly girl could be.

"What do you mean?" Hanamichi inquired.

Haruko laughed, making the hairs on Hanamichi's neck stand up.

"Are you a witch or something? You came here, all nice and easy, then you made the most gorgeous guy fall in love with you in a span of what? Four days?" Haruko said in a very bitchy manner. "Did you know that your brother hated Rukawa-kun very much? And here you are bitching with his mortal enemy while he's away."

All the while Haruko made her speech, she was walking towards the shocked and getting angry redhead. Hanamichi felt the flicker of rage build up inside her chest but she calmed herself by reminding herself that Haruko was just hurting. It was hard, for each word that came out of the girl's mouth made her want to maul the girl.

Haruko's friends were also shocked at Haruko's behavior. They never saw their friend in such manner before. The girl was always calm and forgiving, never losing her temper. 'Silent waters run deep', the saying rang in their ears.

Haruko circled the girl slowly while muttering hateful words. "So? How will you explain this to your brother? Or do you plan to hurt Rukawa by breaking his heart? Hmmm? Cat got your tongue? Or you're too guilty? Tsk! Tsk! I wonder what your brother will do once he finds out you're Rukawa's girl. I bet he won't like it." Haruko stopped behind Hanamichi and touched the girl's hair softly.

Hanamichi span around and slapped the girl's hand away. "Yamero, Haruko-san! You're being unreasonable!" Hanamichi kept a tight rein on her temper as she snarled at Haruko. 

"Unreasonable?" Haruko feigned ignorance. She then laughed hysterically.

That served as the trigger for Haruko's friends to move.

"Come on, Haruko," Matsue tugged Haruko's arm.

"Let's go home," Fujii begged at the hysterical girl.

Haruko sobered but shook off Matsue's hand. Matsue tried to tug her back but Haruko glared at her. Matsue had no choice but to let her be.

Haruko turned back to Hanamichi and without preamble attacked her. Hanamichi was surprised but her past fights with hoodlums made her quick to avoid Haruko's nails. But Haruko was expecting her to swirl so Hanamichi found herself beneath Haruko trying to protect her face from the girl.

Matsue and Fujii were aghast. They tried to pull Haruko away from Hanamichi by holding on to her arm. Haruko fought them off.

This gave Hanamichi a chance to fight back. So Haruko was the one beneath Hanamichi, taking hard slaps from the angry redhead. Haruko tugged hard at Hanamichi's hair as the long tresses fall near her hands.

Matsue and Fujii watched the fight hopelessly.

Hanamichi was so angry that she forgot that this was Haruko, the girl whom he thought he loved. She kept attacking Haruko. Lucky for Haruko, Hanamichi lost her usual strength when she became a girl.

Suddenly, someone pulled Hanamichi off Haruko and a hard slap was delivered at the redhead's left cheek.

Hanamichi's eyes immediately brimmed with tears due to the pain. Her eyes widened considerably when she saw Youhei assisting the fallen Haruko. She knew that it was Youhei who slapped her. She felt warm arms embraced her and looked to see Rukawa kneeling beside her.

"Daijobu des ka?" asked the worried Rukawa. He reached out to touch Hanamichi's injured cheek and his eyes hardened with anger.

"Daijobu des!" Hanamichi reassured the angered youth. "I'm invincible!"

Rukawa nodded gravely.

Hanamichi turned his attention to Youhei and Haruko. She barely noticed the whole team surrounding them. Haruko was whispering something to Youhei! Hanamichi saw Youhei nodded then helped the girl to her feet.

Hanamichi hastily stood up. "Youhei?" she called out when Youhei turned away from her. A cold glare froze Hanamichi to the spot.

"Youhei?" she cried. Her eyes brimming with tears. "Naze?"

"Naze?! You know, Hanamichi, you should try not being stupid for once! Maybe you'll be able to answer your own question!" Youhei snarled angrily.

The Shohoku team gasped in surprise when Youhei addressed the girl as Hanamichi. They turned to Kogure and the bespectacled boy nodded gravely. Takamiya, Ookuso and Sauichiro were silent and scowling.

Everyone was again surprised when Rukawa punched Youhei suddenly. Youhei retaliated and nearly hit Hanamichi. It was the three stooges that stopped Youhei's fist from hitting Hanamichi.

Rukawa wanted to punch Youhei more for hurting Hanamichi but the redhead stopped him by blocking him from Youhei.

Youhei was enraged but the three vigilantly protected the redhead.

"Yamero, Mito," Sauichiro said in a serious tone. "You hit Hanamichi once already. Hit her once more and I promise you, I'll personally break your arm."

The other two nodded in agreement.

Youhei had no choice but to withdraw.

Rukawa stared at the redhead who silently begged him not to start a fight with Youhei. He sighed in defeat and embraced the girl.

Turning back to Youhei, he demanded, "Apologize to Hana." He felt Hanamichi stiffen.

"Why should I apologize to a very selfish person?" Youhei retorted.

Rukawa heard Hanamichi whimper. He glared at Youhei.

Youhei laughed dryly. "You claimed to be a tensai! Yet you proved your stupidity by your present state," he taunted the redhead.

Hanamichi spun around and looked at Youhei with hurt, shock and disbelief all over her face. Tears freely flowed.

Youhei felt like . He wanted to take back what he said but the damaged was done. Hanamichi turned away and fled.

Rukawa ran after Hanamichi.

The crowd silently watched the two. Each turned to Youhei when they heard Takamiya addressed Youhei clearly.

"We all know you're a jerk sometimes. But I never thought that you could be this cruel," he accused bitterly. "That applies to you, too, Haruko-san."

Haruko was horror-struck to find out that her friend, Hanamichi, was the one that she just attacked. She stared blankly at the angry figures of the three guntai.

"Demo…" she stuttered. "Isn't she Rukawa-kun's girlfriend?"

Youhei looked like a ten-wheeler truck hit him.

Suddenly, the white ghost appeared.

"Go back inside the gym," he ordered without his usual cheer. "We'll wait for them inside."

No one questioned him, of how he knew that the two would be back, as they all followed the order. Thunder could be heard while lightning flashed from a distance.

It seems that a big storm was coming.

Shohoku gym, 10:30 PM

Ayako observed the few people left in the gym. Majority of the team members went home around eight and it was already ten-thirty. Mitsui, Miyagi, Akagi and Kogure sat near Anzai-sensei. The shocked Haruko sat and was staring vacantly at the wall; Youhei was beside her along with the other three guntai members.

Ayako sighed. She suddenly felt tired but she didn't want to go home. The storm was slowly brewing outside and the gym was getting chilly. Suddenly, the gym door opened, revealing an exhausted Rukawa.

Everyone silently stared at the raven-haired boy. Rukawa looked at them blankly but scowled when he spotted Youhei. He strode with purposeful steps towards Hanamichi's best friend.

Youhei watched him passively.

Rukawa stopped when he was in front of the passive boy.

"Where did Hanamichi go?" he asked in a very cold voice.

Youhei looked at him blankly. Rukawa snapped and punched him.

Akagi immediately stepped between the two angry boys before Youhei could retaliate.

"Calm down, Rukawa," he barked. "You won't get answers that way."

Rukawa didn't answer the Shohoku captain. He kept glaring at Youhei who glared back.

Tense silence settled in the usually vibrant gym.

Youhei was the first to look away. He sighed deeply.

"Even if I knew where Hanamichi is, I won't tell you," he said seriously.

"Naze?"

Youhei looked at Rukawa straight in the eye. "Because you'll only hurt my best friend," he replied.

"I love her."

"Her?" Youhei laughed. "You've forgotten Rukawa, that Hanamichi is originally a boy. He's bound to return to that form."

Rukawa frowned.

"Will you still love Hanamichi if he becomes a boy again?" Youhei asked gravely.

"Where is she?" Rukawa sidetracked.

Youhei closed his eyes as he realized that Rukawa didn't love Hanamichi as the girl honestly thought.

"I don't know," Youhei sighed in defeat.

Rukawa scowled.

"I know."

Everyone stared at Kogure in surprise.

"Sempai?" Ayako uttered.

Kogure smiled gently. "I told Hanamichi a secret last night," he admitted.

Youhei frowned. "Last night? I was with Hanamichi last night."

Kogure nodded. "Hai. But I waited until Hanamichi was alone before I talked to him."

"Him?" this time it's the very-sorry Haruko.

Kogure pitied the young brunette. "Hai, him, Haruko-san. Hanamichi might look like a girl, but, most of the time, he's not even aware of the transformation."

"How do you know that, Megane-kun?" Youhei inquired.

Kogure shook his head. "I can't tell you," he answered with a smile. Turning to Rukawa, he informed, "Sakuragi-kun's at the old spot where the Fushigi carnival made a tent. I told him that he could find the gypsy there again on the eve of the seventh day of his wish."

Rukawa nodded then took off. He stopped when Kogure called him again.

"Rukawa-kun," Kogure appealed to the stoic boy. "Hanamichi plans to reverse the spell."

Rukawa froze. He breathed deeply then walked out of the gym.

Youhei was staring at the retreating back of Rukawa then he turned to Kogure.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a tight voice.

"Hai."

Youhei nodded then turned to the three silent stooges.

"Go home," he ordered. "Hanamichi doesn't need a crowd tonight."

Sauichiro scowled. "How dare you! We're his friends too."

Ookuso agreed with a vigorous nod.

Takamiya scowled. "I think I agree with Mito, guys," he told the two.

"Eh?" Sauichiro and Ookuso gawked at him.

"Hanamichi doesn't need us tonight. Our presence might hurt him rather than build him up," Takamiya reasoned out.

"When did you grow a brain?" Ookuso muttered seriously.

Takamiya gave him killer eyes.

"And a heart?" Sauichiro asked.

Takamiya gave him killer eyes too.

Youhei smiled sadly before walking out of the gym.

"Mito-kun," a gentle voice called out softly.

Youhei turned to face Haruko.

"Nani?" he asked softly.

"Onegai, give this to Sakuragi-kun," Haruko placed a handkerchief in Youhei's hand. "I just want to say I'm sorry for everything I have said and done this evening." Haruko was crying in remorse.

Youhei handed the handkerchief back. "Why don't you give this to him after this can of worms ends?"

Haruko shook her head. "Give it to her tonight, she might need it. I'll apologize personally to him tomorrow."

Youhei nodded. He walked out of the gym after tucking the handkerchief in his pocket. He turned his motor on immediately after hopping onto it. He was praying that he'd be able to get to Hanamichi before he did anything stupid that he'll regret.


	8. 8

Part Eight, Saturday, 12:00AM

Moments

Kaede cycled in the night. Cold, harsh winds whipped all around him but he didn't dare slow down. He wanted to talk to Hanamichi before he turned back into a boy.

Flashback

"Kaede?"

Kaede slowly rose from the bed when his brother's head emerged form his bedroom door.

"What is it?" he inquired.

Ken smiled at his brother as he entered the room. He slightly frowned when he noticed that the room's décor hadn't changed since Kaede moved in when he was only twelve. But he turned his attention back to his brother when Kaede shifted in his bed.

"I want to talk to you about your girlfriend," Ken said with a serious voice.

Kaede scowled. "What about her?"

Ken stood near the bed and looked down at his brother. "I researched a bit," he said. "And I discovered that no girl has the name Sakuragi Hanamichi." When Kaede didn't answer, he continued. "But a boy in your school has that name. Are they related? Or are they the same?" He looked straight in Kaede's eyes so he wouldn't lie.

But Kaede just stared back at him coldly.

Ken sighed. "What happened to the boy, Kaede?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm concerned about you."

Kaede focused his eyes on his reflection in a nearby mirror. Silence fell in the room for a few minutes before he spoke. "He made a wish in the Fushigi carnival."

"I see." Ken studied his brother's profile then he began pacing around the room. "You know what that mean, don't you?"

Kaede's knuckles whitened as he fisted his hand. He nodded gravely.

Ken stopped his pacing and walked to his brother. He fondly placed his hand on Kaede's head. He didn't speak until Kaede stared up at him.

"Everything's going to be okay," he reassured the youth. "Just make sure he reverts back into being a boy."

End of flashback

When Kogure informed him that Hanamichi decided to revert the wish, he was relieved but apprehensive. He honestly loves Hana but he was confused if he loved Hanamichi. They say that gender didn't matter, but for Kaede it did.

His impression of Hanamichi was that the boy had a loud mouth and a bag of maggots for a brain, while Hana was a purebred lady with the soft, wondrous voice of an angel.

Gender may not change their personalities but it sure changed Kaede's.

Honestly, Kaede wanted Hana to stay. But he knew the price of the wishes from the Fushigi carnival. Many people thought that it was cool to have their wishes given to them easily; not knowing that nothing in life was free.

Kaede's grandfather was secretly practicing sorcery. He was trained by his great-grandfather and he, in turn, trained Kaede. But he died prematurely, so he only managed to teach the boy a few things. One of those was the forbidden magic associated with wishes.

The Fushigi carnival was built by a mage. This mage was young and naïve, and wishing only to lessen the cruelty of the world. But giving wishes for free was forbidden for it took a life as exchange for the wish (without the wisher's consent). The mage was seized by other sorcerers and hanged him for his crime. But the personal wish of the mage remained. The Fushigi carnival kept changing locations and only appeared every ten years because it's only a ghost. The other sorcerers couldn't counteract the mage's wish so they made the wish giver, the gypsy, appear in the seventh day of the wish and make the wisher reverse the wish so a life will be spared. The tale of the Fushigi carnival became a legend in the world but no mention of the exchange was ever told. Only a handful of people with a sorcerers' bloodline knew of the whole truth.

Rain started to fall in heavy downpour. It blinded Kaede as he bend in a corner.

Suddenly, twin lights appeared out of nowhere. And Kaede could only watch helplessly. The car's brakes squealed in an ear deafening sound but the car's momentum was too fast and Kaede was hit.

The driver of the car paled as he saw the cyclist fly in the middle of the road. He clambered out of his car to assist the young man. He dialed for help in his cell phone as he ran towards Kaede.

Kaede vaguely felt the rain beat on him as he lay in the road, blood pooling steadily out of him. His eyes dilated as he saw a shape of a girl hovered over him.

"Daijobu, kitsune," Hana whispered in a soft, gentle tone. A lone tear fell in the brown eyes. "You're going to be alright." The girl leaned closer and kissed Kaede on the lips. "Sayonara, Kaede," she said as they parted.

Darkness slowly consumed Kaede.

Hanamichi's tears combined with the rain as he watched the gypsy fade back into oblivion. His hair was now back in its original near-bald length, and his body was fully muscled once again.

He should be happy that he's a boy again. But knowing that he lost Kaede hurt him more than he thought. Memories of their time together, though short as it was, were cherished. A part of Hanamichi hoped that when he's back as a boy, he'd forget what he felt for the kitsune. Yet a bigger part held onto the feeling. This was the first time he truly fell in love, and he wanted to remember the feeling forever, it didn't matter if the memories were accompanied by pain.

When the gypsy appeared, Hanamichi was having second thoughts if he really wanted to reverse the wish. But as seconds ticked away, he suddenly saw Kaede being hit by a car. Kogure told him last night that every wish from the gypsy would be equivalent of a life of someone special to Hanamichi. Knowing that it was Kaede's life as payment, Hanamichi decided to rather lose the kitsune's love than lose the boy in death.

He sobbed as he touched his lips. He kissed the kitsune for the last time tonight, and he knew that the boy would kill him if he tried to kiss him as a boy. He chuckled mirthlessly as he looked up into the sky. He closed his eyes when lightning flashed overheard.

"Sayonara," he murmured broKenly. As another wave of pain assaulted him, Hanamichi fell to his knees and cried it all out without inhibition.

"HANAMICHI!"

Hanamichi turned his head to stare at a couple of dark-haired males that materialized in the pouring rain. He recognized Youhei and Sendoh. He gave a smile at the two as they neared.

Sendoh ran faster than Youhei and stopped right beside Hanamichi. "Daijubu desu ka, Hanamichi-kun?" he asked without his usual smile. He studied Hanamichi's limp form and sighed inwardly with relief. Hanamichi was once more a boy.

Youhei stopped on the other side of Hanamichi, and bent over as he panted to catch his breath. His lungs felt like it's going to burst. He looked at Hanamichi and frowned to find his friend a boy.

"You reversed the wish."

Hanamichi nodded. He bent his head and stared at the ground with a faraway look on his face.

Youhei's frown deepened. He briskly scanned the whole place with his eyes and noted that Rukawa was not around. He turned his head back to his best friend as Sendoh placed his jacket over the boy.

"Where is Rukawa?" Youhei asked Hanamichi when he stood up with the help of Sendoh.

Hanamichi gave Youhei a look of pure misery. His knees gave way and if not for Sendoh, he would have dropped to the cold, wet ground.

"Easy, Hanamichi-kun." Sendoh scowled at Youhei when the guy just stood there rooted to the ground. It was by sheer coincidence that he saw Youhei's scooter zoom past him and hit a nearby light post. Sendoh was curious of why the calm Youhei be in a hurry, so he walked over to the guy and asked casually what happened. Youhei immediately launched at him and shook him violently as he demanded to Sendoh to let him use his car. Sendoh agreed in the condition that Youhei would let him go with him. The smaller guy conceded. And along the way to the spot, Youhei narrated everything to Sendoh.

Youhei's frown disappeared. He smiled sadly at Hanamichi as he walked over to him. He gently cupped the face, and made the redhead look at him.

"Don't worry," he reassured. "I'm here." He nodded to Sendoh. "We're here."

Hanamichi nodded. His tears were still flowing, and he just didn't have the strength to stop them.

"Hai," he whispered.

Sendoh pasted his sunny smile for Hanamichi. He carefully moved Hanamichi so the redhead was facing his back. He patted his shoulders.

"Come on, Hanamichi-kun," he said. "I'll carry you."

Hanamichi wanted to refuse but Youhei pushed him to Sendoh. He sniffed as he wrapped his arms around the older guy's shoulders. Sendoh pulled both his legs so they curled around the lean hips. He let his head fell to the broad shoulder and instantly fell asleep.

Youhei nodded to Sendoh when Hanamichi became comfortable. As he walked beside Sendoh, the taller guy began walking to his car with his beloved load and Youhei beside him.

"I wonder what happened," Youhei thought out loud.

"Rukawa arrives, he sees Hanamichi as a boy, and made a ran for the hills," Sendoh concluded with sneer.

Youhei frowned. He knew Hanamichi. And he knew that the boy would never allow anyone to hurt him that way. But, as he glanced at his sleeping best friend, answers would wait.

Hanamichi's nose twitched, as he smelt something delicious. His stomach growled as the wondrous scent moved closer. He blearily opened his eyes when he felt a hand shake him gently. He smiled brightly at Youhei as his vision cleared.

Youhei smiled back with relief. "Konnichi wa, Hanamichi," he greeted.

Hanamichi frowned. He turned his head a bit and was surprised to see the rosy glow of dusk.

"What time is it?" Hanamichi hastily sat up straight. He blinked when he noticed that he's naked. "What happened?"

"Didn't you remember?" Youhei asked.

Hanamichi thought for a minute then his eyes darkened prominently.

Youhei sighed. He shifted and carefully placed a tray on Hanamichi's lap. "Have some soup," he ordered softly. "You'll feel better in a full stomach."

Hanamichi nodded. He slowly spooned the soup and took a sip. He frowned. "Who cooked this?" he asked Youhei. He knew that Youhei could only cook egg meals.

Youhei grinned. "Sendoh."

Hanamichi raised an eyebrow. "He can cook?"

"Of course, I can, Hanamichi-kun," Sendoh said from the doorway. He pouted at Hanamichi for assuming he couldn't cook. But he cheered up and lecherously grinned at Hanamichi.

Hanamichi was confused at Sendoh's behavior then he saw Youhei pointing in his lap. He blushed deeply as Sendoh chuckled. He immediately tugged the blankets up to his chest.

"Oh, Hanamichi-kun," Sendoh drawled. "You don't have to be shy."

"Get out!" Hanamichi shouted with a glare to Sendoh.

Sendoh's smile wavered at the heartless order. His eyes watered dramatically. "You're so cruel," he said painfully.

Hanamichi felt guilty but refused to let Sendoh see it. "Please get out," he requested. "I'm not comfortable with you around."

"But I'm your friend." Sendoh's eyes filled up with real tears this time.

"Gomen," Hanamichi murmured, turning his head away from the tall boy at the door. "I'm still not used to you, I guess."

Youhei looked at Hanamichi to Sendoh. He cocked his head at the pathetic Sendoh. "Come on, Akira. Give Hanamichi some space," he spoke quietly.

Sendoh looked at him doubtfully then nodded. "I'll be just in the kitchen." He stared longingly at the silent redhead before leaving.

Hanamichi sighed when he heard the door close. He turned pained brown eyes at his best friend.

"I hurt him again."

"Yeah." Youhei nodded. "What's new?"

Hanamichi smiled mirthlessly.

Youhei inhaled deeply as he sat down on the bed. "What happened last night?"

Hanamichi bowed his head.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it yet." Youhei stood up and walked to the door. He turned to look back at Hanamichi as he opened the door. "You're clothes were wet last night so I took them off for you."

Hanamichi nod his head without looking at Youhei.

Youhei wanted to say something but decided against it. 'Maybe later,' he thought as he closed the door. He blinked in surprise when he saw the three guntais waiting patiently at the foot of the stairs.

"So?" Takamiya eyed him expectantly. "How is he?"

"We asked Sendoh but the guy was too depressed to talk coherently," Ookuso said.

"Hanamichi rejected him again, didn't he?" Sauichiro asked with a slight frown.

Youhei smiled blankly.

The three sighed.

"Where is he?" Youhei asked.

"You mean Sendoh?"

Youhei nodded.

"He's in the kitchen."

Youhei walked to the kitchen but was stopped when he was called again.

"How's Hanamichi?" Takamiya asked again. The question was simple but the message underlining it was much more complicated.

Youhei shook his head. "Not good."

The three scowled.

"Whose in favor of killing Rukawa, raise your right hand and say me!" Sauichiro exclaimed as he raised his right hand.

The other two raised their hands too and yelled, "ME!"

Youhei sweat-dropped.

"And me," Sendoh said calmly at the center of the room.

The Sakuragi guntai studied the passive face of the Ryonan captain.

"You okay?" Ookuso asked hesitantly.

A familiar grin appeared on the pale lips. "I'll survive," he reassured.

Takamiya elbowed Ookuso. "Don't worry about him. He's been rejected for more than a hundred times by Hanamichi, I'm sure he's used to it."

Sendoh sweat-dropped. It was true though. Hanamichi had accepted him as a friend, but never more than that. He should have been used to the rejection, nevertheless each rejection still hurt like hell.

Youhei walked up to Sendoh and slung his arms on the taller guy's shoulders. Due to height difference, Sendoh had to bend slightly lower. The rest of the guntai did the same. Soon Sendoh was buried under a pile of squirming bodies.

Hanamichi stood on top of the stairs and watched his friends comfort a depressed Sendoh in their uniquely painful method. He smiled when laughter filled the whole house accompanied by Sendoh's cry of outrage.

He felt bad by the way he treated Sendoh and wanted to make amends. He often wished that he could return the feelings that the poor guy foolishly gave to him but, alas, not every wish would be given.

Sendoh finally managed to crawl out under the four boys, and sighed with relief when he noted that he still had functioning limbs. He looked up and froze when he saw Hanamichi.

"Hi," he greeted with a hesitant wave.

Hanamichi waved back. The guntai stopped their minor squabbling when they finally realized that Sendoh had eluded them.

Sendoh watched with fascination as Hanamichi walked down the stairs. He fidgeted like a nervous kid when Hanamichi stood in front of him.

"Smiley?" Hanamichi said softly.

Sendoh felt a shiver run down his back at the caring note he heard in Hanamichi's voice. "Please call me Akira," he requested without looking at Hanamichi in the eye.

Hanamichi was baffled at the odd behavior of his friend, however decided to ignore it. "Gomen nasai," he started. "I shouldn't have ordered you around. Err… the soup was delicious, by the way."

"Honto?" Sendoh stared at Hanamichi with too bright eyes.

Hanamichi sweat-dropped. He nodded.

Sendoh made a weird dance around the room, making his audience sweat-drop again.

"He is so weird," Sauichiro murmured.

"If that what happens when you fell in love," Takamiya said with worry. "Then I'd rather not fall."

Hanamichi didn't agree with Takamiya. He did enjoy those moments with kitsune, no matter that it ended abruptly and painfully.

Youhei and Ookuso glanced at Hanamichi.

"What happened last night?" Ookuso asked the redhead.

Hanamichi seemed startled at the sudden question. He closed his eyes when the four looked at him and were silently willing him to talk. He inhaled deeply and letting the air out with a whoosh. He opened his eyes with determination.

But before he could open his mouth to talk, the doorbell rang.

The five inside blinked at the door then simultaneously scowled.

"Who could that be?" Takamiya growled when another bell was heard.

Hanamichi sighed before shrugging his shoulders. He walked to the door and opened it wide. His eyes widened when he realized who was ringing his home so early in the morning.

"Konnichi-wa, Sakuragi-kun," Ken greeted with a formal bow. "Sumimasen for intruding so early."

Hanamichi nodded like a zombie. He was rattled at the appearance of one of the Rukawa family members. He remembered what happened before he reversed the wish and suddenly felt sick. Was he too late?

Ken noticed Hanamichi's pale complexion and shook his head rapidly. "Iei, he's fine."

Hanamichi visibly relaxed.

Ken smiled. He was sure now that the redhead reversed the wish for his brother. 'He truly cared after all,' he thought happily.

"The reason I'm here is because he asked for you."

Hanamichi paled again.

"Onegai," Ken asked with unaccustomed humility. "For my brother."

"Oi," Sendoh butted in and glared at Ken. He had been studying the man and easily figured out that he's related with Rukawa Kaede. "Who are you?"

Ken raised his eyebrow at the haughty question. "Who are you?" he asked back with emphasis that he didn't give a damn.

Sendoh developed a pounding vein. The guntai automatically blocked him. Long time with Hanamichi made them act like a well-oiled defensive machine.

"By your looks alone, we could easily see that your Rukawa's older brother, am I correct?" Youhei asked for the guntai's sake.

Ken nodded. He turned back to the redhead, the rest of the people were ignored. "He's at the community hospital."

Hanamichi looked away from Ken guiltily. "I don't know if I can face him."

Ken studied the redhead. When he researched on Sakuragi Hanamichi, he was not surprised to know that he was originally a boy. His brother's usual reaction to the female populace made him research if his hunch was true. After knowing that the boy had made a wish in the Fushigi carnival, he instantly talked to Kaede about it. His baby brother knew of the consequences but decided to ignore it for just a moment with his dream girl.

"Anou… Rukawa-san," Hanamichi asked, breaking Ken's thoughts. "How'd you know?" Ken smiled at Hanamichi. It was so similar with Kaede's that Hanamichi's eyes blurred. He looked down to hide the telltale moisture.

"Don't cry, Sakuragi-kun," Ken asked nervously. He fondly cupped the redhead's face, and made him look at him. "He's fine. He made it to the hospital in time. As a matter of fact, he's now awake and making hell in the hospital."

Hanamichi sniffed and laughed at the picture that Ken painted in his head. "Yeah, that's so much like Kaede."

Ken wiped a tear that escaped the brown eyes and caressed the smooth cheek in a brotherly manner. "Everything's fine, Hana. He just wished to talk to you. Will you do this for my brother? I know he's been a jerk to you before."

Hanamichi twisted his face out of the man's grasp and looked behind him. His friends' expressions were saying that he should refuse. He shook his head at the five then turned back to Ken.

"Take me to him," he said with finality.

Ken smiled. He turned to his heels and walked in front of Hanamichi towards his car.

"NO!" Sendoh cried and tried to run to Hanamichi but the four guntai blocked him. He watched helplessly as Hanamichi closed the door. He pushed the four away roughly and pulled the door open. But the car already zoomed out of the driveway. He ran to his car and cursed loudly when he realized that the keys were inside the house.

"Don't follow him, Akira," Youhei ordered gravely.

"WHY NOT?!" Sendoh glared at the calm Youhei and the rest of the gunati. "Why not? He hurt Hanamichi last night, Youhei. Are you just gonna give him the chance to hurt him again?"

Youhei stared at Sendoh sternly. "Hanamichi wanted to talk to him. Let him. We don't really know what happened last night anyway."

"You saw Hanamichi crying in the rain. That bastard hurt Hanamichi by rejecting him because he's a boy now. How could you be so calm about this?"

"All of what you're saying are assumptions, Akira," Youhei replied. He turned his head to stare at the direction of where the car ran. "Let's trust Hanamichi, okay?"

Sendoh looked at the four serious faces in front of him and cursed again. He slowly walked back into the house.

The guntai could only stare after him.

"Youhei?" Ookuso asked with lots of hesitation. "Is it wise?"

Youhei smiled bitterly. "I don't know. But I trust Hanamichi to make a wise decision."

"Now, that is stupid," Takamiya said. "Hanamichi was far from wise."

Youhei sweat-dropped. 'Yeah, Takamiya is right,' he thought. 'But… still… Hanamichi decided on this. I have to believe in him, at least.'

"I don't want that, 'kaa-san!" Kaede screamed at his mother when Kana arrived with a tray of food.

"Kaede," Kana crooned. "You have to eat something. It'll make your wounds heal faster."

Kaede glared at his mother for being so stubborn. His head pounded with pain as he gripped his bandaged head.

"You should eat."

"I'm not hungry," Kaede growled.

"You should," Kana insisted. She frowned with worry was her son massaged his head. "Kaede, darling. You should eat something. You'll feel better once you have food in your stomach."

Kaede groaned and lay back in his bed. He woke this morning with a headache. The events last night were clear and a little surprising. He knew that Hana was no more, and Hanamichi was back in his true form. He hated admitting it, but he's a little scared of what he would feel around the do'aho. For the first time in his life, he was not sure if he should face someone.

Kana sighed as she sat beside her baby. She knew what happened last night. Ken informed them right after the hospital called them that Kaede had been to an accident. They were worried but knew that the boy was safe from harm. Physically that is, but was not very sure if he's okay emotionally. Kaede might not look and act like it, but he's very emotional. Since his grandparents' death, Kaede had preferred to be alone, refusing to let anyone have the power to hurt him by leaving him again. Kana and Kiyomori tried to fill up the space that the two oldies had occupied but failed miserably.

"Ken had gone to fetch him," Kana told the youth softly. She tenderly ran her hand to her son's forehead. "You want to talk to him, don't you?"

Kaede didn't look at his mother's eyes. He exhaled sharply. "I don't know, 'kaa-san."

Kana smiled. "He's coming though. Are you going to turn him away?"

Kaede didn't answer.

Kana sighed again. She lovingly tousled Kaede's hair before standing up to exit the room. Kiyomori stared at her expectantly as she walked out the door. She could only smile weakly at her husband, and let him hug her close.

"Want me to talk to Kaede?" Kiyomori asked softly.

Kana shook her head. "I don't think that's wise. He's cranky as he is."

Kiyomori chuckled. "Yeah. Better wait for that boy."

Kana sighed as her husband's hands ran around her back in soothing motions.

Kiyomori carefully led his wife to sit on the plastic chair and sat beside her. Both remained silent as they contemplated their son's dilemma.

"Dad, how's Kaede?"

Kiyomori and Kana automatically straightened when Ken made his appearance. They looked at the nervous boy beside their eldest and smiled.

"Hello," Kana greeted with a watery smile. "We meet again."

"Hello," Hanamichi greeted with a hesitant smile. He feared that they'd hate him for what he did to Kaede. When he saw the two parents comfort each other, he immediately stopped in his tracks. Ken was right behind him though and pushed him forward forcibly when he refused to move.

Kana ran to hug the redhead. She knew what the boy was thinking. "We're not blaming you, Hana-kun." She pulled away and cupped the redhead's face gently. "Don't cry. He's okay."

Hanamichi shook his head. He tried to stop his tears but it was hopeless. He shook his head again as he sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," he hiccupped.

Kana hugged him again and patted the broad shoulders in motherly comfort. She didn't let go until the redhead's sobs had subsided.

"So you're the real Hanamichi Sakuragi," Naoko said as she entered the scene. She studied the tall boy with hawk-like eyes. She noted with a smirk the defiant set on the strong jaws. "I think I prefer you as a girl."

"Naoko!" Kana was shocked at her daughter's rudeness.

Naoko shrugged her shoulders though every member of her family glared at her. She turned her full attention on the redhead. "So what does it feels like turning into a girl?"

Hanamichi blushed.

Ken had enough and ushered his sister out of the redhead's sight. Kana immediately apologized to Hanamichi while Kiyomori returned to his seat. He frowned as he thought of his daughter's attitude.

"He's waiting for you inside," Kana said as she led Hanamichi into a door. She observed that Hanamichi paled and froze. "You don't have to face him now, you know."

Hanamichi took a deep breath and made an initiative to open the door. He smiled gratefully at the woman before entering the room. He looked around the room and was surprised when he didn't see the kitsune on the bed.

Rukawa was beside the window and was watching the do'aho enter. He studied his feelings. He didn't know if he should be happy or be disappointed when he didn't feel the rapid heartbeat, the clammy hands, and the undeniable feeling of arousal. He guessed that that means he's not into guys.

"Hello," Hanamichi said when he finally saw the kitsune near the window. The sun was setting and the room was dark. The kitsune was standing in the shadows and blended in the dark quite effectively.

Kaede nodded but didn't move away from his position. He was still studying the do'aho. The orange glow from the sun cast an ethereal light on the redhead. Kaede inhaled sharply when he saw Hana in Hanamichi.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after the lengthy silence.

"I came to apologize." Hanamichi remained standing near the door. He didn't dare step closer to Kaede. He fidgeted nervously as another silence consumed the room. "You know? About making the wish."

Kaede stared calmly at Hanamichi.

Hanamichi looked around the room as he searched in his head what to say next.

"What is it you really wanted?"

Hanamichi nearly jumped out of his skin when Kaede asked suddenly. He stared at the cold blue eyes and shivered. A cold hand gripped his heart brutally at that look. His eyes blurred but he blinked away the moisture.

"I … I just… I just came to apologize," he lied and then looked away at the cold eyes.

"Are you hoping that we'll continue what Hana and I had?"

"Hana?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes. Hana."

Hanamichi's fisted his hands. "We're the same, Kaede."

"Are you?" Kaede asked back coldly.

Hanamichi knuckles turned white as he tried to hold back his tears.

Kaede calmly straightened and started walking towards Hanamichi. He stopped right in front of the redhead. Hanamichi gazed at Kaede in eyes filled with shattered hope.

"I love her, I hate you," Kaede stated.

It served as the ax that totally broke Hanamichi's heart. Tears flowed but Hanamichi was not conscious of this. The words were just repeating in his head like a broKen record.

"I see," Hanamichi said. It surprised him that his voice didn't crack. He sniffed loudly then wiped away his tears. After wiping the tears, he straightened and stared at the cold blue eyes once again.

Kaede stared back calmly at the redhead. He raised his eyebrow quizzically when Hanamichi suddenly burst out laughing.

Hanamichi laughed as the absurdity of the whole situation jammed into him. Looks like he'd been dumped again, for the 52nd time. Since his friends were not here to laugh at him, he'd do what they would have done.

"Well! I'd better be going now," Hanamichi said after he sobered. He slowly turned to the door. He had his hand to the doorknob but he halted and faced Kaede again, who didn't move at all.

"This is stupid, but I got to say it or else I'll never have peace of mind." Hanamichi breathed deeply as he gazed at his first true love. He hated himself for being so weak. And he knew that Kaede would probably be laughing at his back after this. But he had always been extroverted; he didn't like keeping his feelings untold.

"When I wished to be a girl, I didn't expect to fall for you," Hanamichi began quietly. "But when you said you loved me, Hana I mean, since you were twelve, I was filled with hope that maybe…that maybe this is why I wanted to be a girl. To finally met someone who'll loved me wholly." The redhead sniffed and wiped his tears away again.

"I thought that you loved me because of me, and not because I was a girl. I had hoped that this beautiful dream wouldn't end for both of us. Unfortunately, I love you too much to sacrifice your life for my happiness. I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty or anything." Hanamichi shook his head as he sniffed again. "I just want you to know that…

"There was never any difference between Hana and me, Kaede. But Hana was a dream and I'm real. But you just can't see that, can you?" Hanamichi silently begged Kaede to reconsider, but was disappointed when all he saw was indifference. He expelled a long breath.

"God! I'm such a masochist," he muttered under his breath.

Kaede turned on his heel and walked back to his place near the window.

Hanamichi wordlessly stared after him. He squared his shoulders and followed the kitsune with sure, angry strides. When he reached Kaede, he grabbed his shoulders and turned him around forcibly. Without second thoughts, he kissed Kaede deeply.

Kaede was shocked at the sudden contact. But he allowed the do'aho to kiss him.

Hanamichi was pleased when he wasn't beaten into a pulp. He didn't know though of what he could make of Kaede's reaction. The baka kitsune was neither responding nor resisting. He gave up after a minute of trying to coax the kitsune into kissing him back.

"I guess that that's that," Hanamichi said as he moved away. "Sayonara, kitsune."

With that, Hanamichi made his way quietly out of the door.

"Are you okay?"

Hanamichi was startled when Sendoh suddenly appeared beside him as he walked out of the hospital. He smiled tightly at his friend.

Sendoh Akira narrowed his eyes as he studied the redhead closely. Tear streaks were visible and the brown eyes clearly showed pain. Anger built up, and he walked past Hanamichi towards the hospital. He didn't get very far though for Hanamichi grabbed his shirt.

"Matte! He was just being honest with me, smiley," Hanamichi explained.

Sendoh turned sharply back to Hanamichi. "How could you defend that jerk? He hurt you twice, Hana!"

SLAP!

Sendoh blinked in surprised when a hand made a painful contact with his face. He stared at Hanamichi, eyes wide with shock.

"Don't ever call me that!" Hanamichi trembled with suppressed anger at the name. He sobbed as he remembered Kaede's exact words. 'I love her, I hate you.'

Sendoh lovingly gathered the crying mass in his arms. He comforted Hanamichi as much as he can.

"Don't cry, Hanamichi," he whispered. He made Hanamichi look up at him, and smiled brightly. "You know what? I escaped from the guntai through the back window of your house. They were adamant about me staying and waiting for you. Look at my shoes, they are all tattered now because I had to walk from your house to here." He showed Hanamichi his shoes that had a hole in front due to over use. He wiggled his toes comically making Hanamichi laugh like a kid.

"You have to buy new shoes," Hanamichi suggested. He was thankful at Sendoh for taking his mind off the rejection. He didn't protest when Sendoh slung his arm over his shoulders and led him out of the hospital compound.

"Since you contributed in ruining my shoes, you better help me buy a new pair," Sendoh drawled at Hanamichi's ear.

Hanamichi nodded. "Okay! But you gotta take me to dinner."

"Is that a date?" Sendoh exclaimed happily. "Ooof!" Hanamichi elbowed him painfully.

"No it's not!" Hanamichi yelled as he twisted away from Sendoh.

Sendoh's eyes turned into puppy eyes. "Gomen nasai. It's not a date, just dinner." He slung his arm around the redhead's shoulders again. He grinned happily when it was allowed to stay there.

Hanamichi grinned back at Sendoh as they walked out of the compound.

Sendoh felt a pair of eyes staring at them and looked up at a window. He was not surprised to see Kaede looking at them from his room. He tightened his hold on Hanamichi and turned away.

Ken watched his brother stare after the redhead from the window. The rest of the Rukawa family could only stare after Hanamichi as the redhead ran away as soon as he got out of the room. It was pretty clear what happened.

"What were you thinking?" Ken asked as he walked quietly to stand beside Kaede and saw the redhead walked away with a tall boy. "Who's that guy?"

"A suitor," Kaede answered calmly.

"I see." Ken faced his brother. "So what were you thinking?"

Kaede ignored his onii-chan. He watched as Sendoh turned and saw him staring at them. He didn't know why he suddenly felt such hate for Sendoh.

"Shit, Kaede!" Ken combed his fingers through his hair. "You love him."

"I love Hana, not Hanamichi," Kaede replied coldly. His knuckled turned white as he gripped the windowsill when he saw Sendoh turn back to Hanamichi and led him away. Pain clawed at his chest making it hard to breath.

Ken chuckled mirthlessly. He saw his brother's reaction. "Are you scared that people will ridicule for being gay?"

"I'm not gay."

"Yeah right," Ken said exasperatedly. "If you had met Hana before you meet Hanamichi, do you honestly believe you'd be interested in her? I bet you won't even know she's alive."

Kaede remained quiet as he watched the pair disappear in the sunset.

Ken took pity on his brother and left him to ponder in his own. "I'll tell okaa-san that you have fallen asleep," he told his brother before exiting the room.

Kaede closed his eyes when he heard his brother left him. He wanted to get away from the window but was unable to move.

"And I thought that you'll be the one who'll have a happy ending among the three of us," Naoko said as she sat on a chair beside the bed.

"Onee-chan," Kaede greeted calmly.

Naoko grinned maddeningly. "What were you thinking?"

Kaede faced his sister and gave her an annoyed look. "Ken-niichan asked me the same question."

"Because we all wanted to know," Naoko pointed out. "He was nice. I liked him."

"I thought you like girls."

"I do like girls. He was interesting. He was naïve and totally clueless about everything."

Kaede raised his eyebrow at the vocal observation.

Naoko stared straight into Kaede's eyes. "You're stupid."

"That's what you really wanted to say."

"Yeah, it is." Naoko studied his brother closely. "It's okay to be different, you know. Especially if you're honest with yourself."

Kaede turned back to the window.

"You won't see him anymore, Kae-chan." Naoko gracefully walked up to her brother and gave him a comforting hug. "You let him go."

Kaede bent his head. His bangs hid his tears as he sobbed in his sister's arms. Naoko hugged him tighter and ran her hand in his back in comforting motions.

"Baka," Naoko whispered lovingly. She kissed Kaede's forehead. "Go to bed now, Kaede. Or else I'm calling okaa-san," she threatened as she led her baby brother to his bed.

Kaede nodded and lay down wordlessly. He closed his eyes when his sister kissed his forehead again.

"Oyasumi nasai," Naoko whispered as she watched her brother go to a dreamless sleep. "Everything will be okay, Kaede. He loves you still."

End

There's a sequel to this entitled "After Seven Days". Thanks to Mrs. Greenleaf for editing the sequel.


End file.
